¿Enamorada de un Potter?
by MrsPotterStark
Summary: La hora por fin ha llegado, y los hijos de los sobrevivientes de la guerra asistirán a Hogwarts, donde podrán conocer y experimentar algunas de las aventuras que sus padres compartieron en su adolescencia junto con sus tíos y amigos. ¿Cómo se lo tomarán sus padres al enterarse que sus hijos se han relacionado con aquellos que por muchos años se llamaron sus enemigos?
1. El comienzo de una aventura

_**Summary:**_ La hora por fin ha llegado, y los hijos de los sobrevivientes de la guerra asistirán a Hogwarts, donde podrán conocer y experimentar algunas de las aventuras que sus padres compartieron en su adolescencia junto con sus tíos y amigos. ¿Cómo se lo tomarán sus padres al enterarse que sus hijos se han relacionado con aquellos que por muchos años se llamaron sus enemigos?

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, los que no conozcas son de mí invención. La trama es completamente mía.

¡NO AL PLAGIO!

* * *

 ** _El comienzo de una aventura_**

-¿Está todo listo?- preguntó mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, supongo que sí- respondí con algo de desgano.

¡Por Salazar! En pocas horas iría a Hogwarts, debía de estar contenta como muchos de los otros primerizos que irían, pero es que la extrañaba mucho y no era lo mismo sin ella.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó papá mientras se acercaba a mí.

Negué y él suspiro.

-Sé que te sucede algo, eres mi hija y te conozco a la perfección.

Volví a negar.

-¿Es por ella?- Insistió.

Asentí. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre diera en el punto?

Papá tomó el pequeño porta retrato que tenía en mi mesa de noche, mientras observaba la foto donde aparecía mamá, papá y yo en el medio de los dos con una sonrisa, escuché como suspiró, sabía que la extrañaba tanto como yo lo hacía.

-Ella nunca nos abandonará, ¿lo sabes verdad?- dijo con voz quebrada.

-Lo sé, pero la extraño- suspiré, sintiendo como una lágrima se resbalaba rebeldemente por mi mejilla, algo que no debí permitir que me ocurriera, nunca lloraba pero era mi madre y había muerto dos semanas atrás, y ahora iría a Hogwarts con la culpa de dejar solo a papá.

-Yo también la extraño, cariño- sonrió mi padre con nostalgia, limpiando el rastro de mis lágrimas -Pero, no creo que a tú madre le hubiese gustado vernos tristes por ella, además hoy pisarás por primera vez lo terrenos de Hogwarts y es algo por lo cual debemos estar felices.

Asentí con una media sonrisa, sonrisa que había heredado de él.

-Bien, es hora de que nos apresuremos o tú tío me cruciara por no llevarte a tiempo- se estremeció causándome una risilla, aunque era cierto, mi tío Theo era la persona más cumplida que había conocido en mi corta vida.

-Nos veremos en vacaciones, mamá- suspiré besando la foto, antes de salir de mi habitación para alcanzar a papá que ya metía mis pertenencias en el baúl del coche.

Tomé a mi gatico negro en brazos y me dispuse a bajar por las escaleras de la gran Mansión que tenía como hogar. Subí a la parte de atrás del auto antes de que mi papá acelerara y me dejara, aunque pensándolo bien no sería tan mala idea.

Por fin llegamos a King's Cross después de un largo viaje lleno de mis hermosos y muy afinados cantos, los maullidos de mi gato y las cantaletas de papá para que le baje el volumen a la radio, cosa que en realidad no hice hasta verle la vena brotada del cuello.

-¡NINA!- escuché un grito desde el otro lado de la estación, para darme cuenta que era mi mejor amiga y prima favorita.

-¡MADDIE!- grité de vuelta antes de llegar hasta ella y lanzármele encima, dejando a papá encartado con el baúl y Tabata, mi gatica.

-Ya era hora que llegaras- dijo tío Draco con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-¡Faltan diez minutos para las once, Blaise Zabini! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?!- gruñó tío Theo comenzando el martirio de papá.

-Hola tíos- saludé mientras me dejaba estrechar en los brazos de mis tías Astoria y Daphne.

-Es bueno volverte a ver, Nina- sonrió tío Theo.

-Hola moco/enana- saludaron mis primos Theo II y Scorpius respectivamente.

-Será mejor apresurarnos- dijo mi padre ganándose una mirada de fusil de mi tío Theo.

-Ahora al señor si le place afanarse.

-Cállate Theodore, y no me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo.

-Estás viejo, hermano- se burló tío Draco.

-Igual que ustedes, estúpidos- interrumpió tía Daphne con una sonrisa haciendo que su hermana se carcajeara y tomara a tío Draco de la mano antes de que se cayera al piso por el gran golpe a su ego.

-Nina, ¿en qué casa quieres quedar?- preguntó Theo II con una sonrisa. Él y Scorp entraban a segundo año y habían sido elegidos para Slytherin.

-Ojalá que queden con nosotros- dijo Scorpius mirándonos a Maddie y a mí.

-La casa que elija el Sombrero será la indicada- habló tía Astoria con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, antes de cruzar el muro que quedaba entre el 9 y 10.

Maddie y yo quedamos con la boca abierta, era realmente asombroso aquel tren color escarlata del que tanto nos habían hablado nuestros tíos y padres, aunque en realidad no se comparaba con las historias.

-Mira Mad, ahí está Dig- chillé de alegría al ver a nuestra prima junto con tía Bella y tío Rodolphus; sin embargo, me quedé estática al ver todas las personas observarnos y cuchichear.

-¿Por qué nos observan mamá?- preguntó Maddie mirando a la rubia que observaba a su marido, que observaba a papá y él que observaba a la nada… Bueno no era la nada, ahí estaba mi madre, la podía sentir.

-Sólo ignórenlos, no saben lo que es la educación- dijo tía Astoria tomando nuevamente el brazo de su marido que estaba más pálido de lo normal y se disponía a ir encuentro con la tía Bella.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaran- dijo tía Bella como saludo, tan expresiva y cariñosa como siempre.

Mi papá y tíos le sonrieron en respuesta, sabían que esa mujer nunca cambiaría.

-¡Diggith!- chillamos Mad y yo yendo a darle un sutil abrazo a nuestra prima, puesto que tenía la estricta regla de sus padres de no dar muestras de cariño en público.

-Ya lo sabes Diggith, si no quedas en Slytherin te desheredo- dijo tío Rodolpus a su hija.

-Al igual que ustedes mocosas, sigan el ejemplo de sus padres y primos- siguió tía Bella con su típica sonrisa maniática.

-Creo que es hora de que suban al tren- dijo tía Daphne haciendo que todos asintiéramos en respuesta.

-Nina, ven un momento- me dijo mi padre llevándome a un lugar un poco apartado mientras que mis primos se despedían.

-¿Qué sucede papá?

-No quiero que te preocupes en qué casa quedes, estaré igual de orgulloso mi princesa y debes saber que si tú madre estuviese aquí te diría lo mismo, siempre serás nuestra muñequita- dijo provocándome una sonrisa.

-Gracias papá y tú siempre serás mi héroe- dije antes de estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuídate mucho, no hagas caso de lo que puedan hablar, no dejes nunca que alguien te rompa, además porque deberá de correr de mí- solté una carcajada al igual que papá -Hablo en serio- volvió a su postura "seria" -No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, sólo trata de escribirme, ¿sí?

-Lo haré cada semana- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Te pareces demasiado a tu madre- sonrió -Te quiero mucho mi muñequita.

-Yo también te quiero papá- le volví a abrazar.

-Bueno, ya vete o si no perderás el tren.

-Sabes, no sería tan mala idea- sonreí angelicalmente.

-Nina…- suspiró -Ya vete, cuídate mucho y cuida a la gata- finalizó a lo que asentí, besó mi mejilla antes de que me fuera con Maddie que me esperaba con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Adiós tíos, iré a nadar con inferis, nos vemos en vacaciones- grité desde la puerta del tren siendo obviamente correspondida por ellos con una sonrisa.

 _Nuestra niña ha crecido Blaise_ \- un susurro frío golpeo al moreno haciéndole sacar una sonrisa, el amor de su vida seguía con ellos y no los abandonaría.

* * *

Holaaaa a todos!

De nuevo por aquí con una nueva historia, aunque esta vez es de la 3 generación. Espero que les guste :3


	2. Rumbo a Hogwarts

_**Rumbo a Hogwarts**_

-¿Todo bien?- me preguntó Mad, llevándose un asentimiento de mi parte como respuesta mientras buscábamos un compartimento vacío o para mala suerte a nuestros primos.

-¡Chicas vengan!- llamó Theo haciéndonos lugar.

-Queremos presentarles a nuestras primas- dijo Scorpius mirando a unos chicos que debían ser sus amigos.

-Ella es mi hermana Madeline y mi prima Nina- presentó Theo.

-Es un placer, mi nombre es Rose Weasley- sonrió la chica pelirroja -Y él es mi primo…

-Albus Potter- interrumpió el chico de ojos esmeraldas, mientras extendía su mano y Mad la estrechaba al ver que no me dignaba a aceptársela. ¡Era un descendiente Potter y Weasley! Estoy segura que tío Draco y tío Theo no saben de la amistad que llevan mis primos con ellos.

-¿Han visto a Dig?- pregunté mirando a mis primos, tratando de huir de la situación tan incómoda.

-No desde la estación, debe de estar en…- se interrumpió Scorpius al ver llegar a una azabache muy parecida a Potter, debía ser su hermana.

-Albus, ¿me prestas dinero? James es un tacaño- renegó la chica provocando la risa del azabache.

-Claro que sí, y no te preocupes que luego se los saco a Sirius en alguna apuesta- sonrió mientras le daba unos cuantos galones.

-¡Eres el mejor!- chilló feliz empinándose para plantarle un beso en su mejilla.

-¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué?

-Tú también eres la mejor, Rosie- la abrazó -Hola, ¿ustedes son…?

-Mis primas, Mad y Nina- respondió Scorpius.

-Encantada… Soy Caroline Potter la melliza de Al, pero todos me dicen Caro- sonrió.

¡¿Por qué todos tienen que sonreír?! Será mejor que me vaya de aquí.

-Mad, vamos a buscar a Dig- dije usando a mi prima como excusa para salir.

Maddie asintió, se despidió de todos y salió detrás de mí. Tenía que ser tan amable como tía Daphne, aunque estoy segura que si mamá estuviese aquí me regañaría por odiosa y me diría: "Eres igual a tú padre cuando lo conocí".

-¿Hice algo malo?- escuché preguntar, hija de Potter el héroe tenía que ser.

Caminé por el corredor sin decir una palabra, no tenía ganas de hablar, sólo quería encontrar a mi prima o un compartimento vacío y libre de complejos heroicos, en el cuál pudiera hablar con Mad o simplemente seguir con mi lectura.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó mi prima.

Negué entrando al compartimento que hayamos, para enfocarme en los libros de Agatha Christie que había heredado de mamá. Observé como Mad tomaba uno de mis libros y comenzaba a leer.

-¿Dónde diablos estaban metidas?- gruñó Dig desde la puerta, tan cariñosa como siempre.

-Te estábamos buscando- respondió Mad.

-¡Chicas!- grité espantándolas, cosa que me hizo reír por un momento -¡PERDÍ A TABATA!

-Ay no otra vez- suspiró Mad.

-Ahora entiendo por qué tío Blaise no te dejaba tener mascotas- sonrió Diggith con burla.

-¡Ya cállense y ayúdenme a buscarla!- exclamé guardando mis preciosos libros antes de salir del compartimento.

Ya es la segunda vez que pierdo a mi gata, la primera vez antes del trasteo a la Mansión, papá la había encontrado en el jardín de los vecinos y fue cuando me advirtió que la próxima vez que la perdiera me quedaba sin mascota.

¿Y si estaba en el compartimento con mis primos? ¡Por todos los inferis del lago de la cueva, que esté ahí!

-¡Scorp dime que tienes a mi gata!- entré agitada.

-Ahí está- señaló el regazo de su amigo donde mi mugrosa gata dormía plácidamente su siesta.

-Tío Blaise te va a regañar- canturreó Theo con malicia.

-¡Cállate!- exclamé molesta.

¡¿Y cómo demonios voy a recuperar a mi gata si está precisamente es ese lugar indebido?!

-Potter dame a mi gata- pedí haciendo que mis primos rieran.

-Tómala tú misma- sonrió ladinamente.

¡MALDITO!

-Scorp, dile que me devuelva mi gata- le pedí con mirada de chandoso mojado.

-Nou, ya escuchaste a Albus- sonrió con diversión.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tienen que ser tan corrompidos?!... Momentos en los que odio a mis tíos y les doy la razón a mis tías.

-Theo, anda primo favorito- insistí.

-Tú también tienes manos, moco- respondió provocándome un bufido.

¡MALDITOS TODOS! ¡¿QUÉ MAL TE HICE SALAZAR?! ¡JURO SER UNA BUENA NIÑA!

-Sabes enana, el felino se parece a Al- comentó Scorpius el idiota.

-Es cierto, son azabaches y tienen los ojos verdes- siguió Theo el idiota dos.

-¡Claro que no!- repliqué enfadada.

¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¡¿Cómo van a comparar mi linda gatita con ese Troll?! Maldita la hora que dije que estuviera aquí y también que la hubiese dejado abandonada precisamente con estos degenerados.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó una chica rubia entrando al compartimento.

-¡Ellos han secuestrado a mi gata!

-No la secuestramos, tú a dejaste aquí- respondió Scorpius.

-¡Pero no me la quieren devolver!- exclamé fusilándolos con la mirada.

-Vic, le he dicho que la tome y no ha querido- dijo Potter con una sonrisa divertida.

-Oh, ya entiendo- dijo la rubia con una risilla haciendo que bufara de nuevo tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que había aparecido en mis mejillas, y volví a maldecir a Salazar por eso.

La chica tomó mi gatita de su regazo provocando que maullara disgustada por despertarla y la puso en mis brazos.

-¡Ojalá los inferis les jalen las patas!- exclamé furiosa antes de salir del compartimento.

¡Genial! ¡Ahora mi malcriada gata huele a chico!

* * *

El resto del viaje se puede decir que fue tranquilo, luego de salir del tedioso compartimento me encontré con mis primas para ir a buscar a la señora del carro y volver a nuestro compartimento a devorar lo que habíamos comprado y hablar en paz.

Al fin habíamos llegado a la estación, donde el semi gigante Hagrid nos había dirigido hacia unos botes donde Mad, Dig, una chica pelirroja y yo nos montamos para ir hacia el castillo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Nina Zabini y ellas son mis primas Diggith y Madeline- no sé por qué pero quise socializar, no podía ser tan odiosa en esta vida, ¿o sí? Bueno no lo sé, pero solo esperaba que no fuese parte de la familia Weasley.

-Hola, soy Luna Osborne- sonrió.

¡Genial, no es Weasley! Ya me cae bien la chica.

-¡Miren! ¡El castillo!- chilló Maddie completamente radiante.

¡¿Y cómo no iba estar feliz?! ¡El castillo es impresionante! Mucho más a como lo explicaba papá.

-Es hermoso- comenté con una sonrisa.

-¿En qué casa quieres estar?- preguntó Diggith.

-La verdad, no lo sé, no lo he pensado muy bien- respondió tímida.

-¿Y tus padres a qué casa fueron?

-A Gryffindor- contestó y puede ver entre la oscuridad la mueca de Dig.

-Nosotras estamos seguras que iremos a Slytherin- dijo Maddie, antes de que tocáramos tierra firme y nos dispusiéramos a entrar por fin al castillo.

Un señor de cabello castaño y bastante guapo salió de un salón para dirigirse ante el gran grupo que estábamos fuera esperando para entrar a nuestra selección.

-Buenas noches, soy el profesor Neville Longbottom y les informaré sobre algunas cosas antes de entrar al Gran Comedor para su respectiva selección… Como algunos de ustedes ya sabrán por sus padres, hay cuatro casas en Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, cada que hagan las cosas bien y respeten las normas se les sumaran puntos a sus casas, de lo contrario se les restará, al final del año se cuentan los puntos y se sabrá cuál es la casa merecedora de la copa.

Después del discurso de comportamiento nos dieron la entrada hasta llegar frente a los demás profesores y un pequeño taburete que tenía un sombrero viejo encima que en seguida comenzó a cantar una tediosa y eterna canción, quería que me dijeran donde iba a quedar en los próximos siete años de mi vida, no escuchar su canción. El profesor guapo (que papá no me oiga) sacó un gran pergamino donde debían de estar cada uno de los nombres de los estudiantes de primer año y comenzó a llamar.

A pesar de que debía ser una de las últimas, escuché como chicos y chicas iban siendo seleccionados a las diferentes casas hasta que escuche como llamaban a Maddie, pronto el sombrero gritó que debía estar en Slytherin provocando sonrisas en nosotras y festejos de mis primos. Después de unos cuantos chicos más, pasó Diggith siendo elegida también para Slytherin, y Luna la chica que conocimos en el bote había sido elegida para Gryffindor, mala suerte, pero aun así me caía bien la chica, no creo que ser amiga de una sola Gryffindor sea un pecado… Salazar no me odies más de lo que ya debes.

-Zabini, Nina- escuché que me llamaron tiempo después, ¡jodida vida, era la última!

¡Salazar no me odies!

 _No creo que Salazar te odie-_ dijo el sombrero en mi mente, ¡¿Acaso hablaba?! ¡¿Por qué papá nunca me lo dijo?!

 _Porque si te lo hubiese dicho ya no fuese divertido._

Cállate y mándame a Slytherin.

 _Eres muy parecida a tu padre, tienes muchas de sus cualidades y talentos, pero también tienes de tu madre aunque en realidad no hubiese estudiado aquí._

¿Cómo sabes eso?

 _Me sorprende que no hayas querido ir a Francia y estudiar en los terrenos donde tu madre estuvo._

Sólo quiero estar cerca de papá… ¿Vas a mandarme a Slytherin o seguirás hurgando mi mente?

 _Sí, eres igual a tú padre… ¡Slytherin!_

Salté del banquillo aliviada y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mis labios, había quedado en la misma casa que papá, cuando se entere estoy segura que se pondrá a saltar de alegría.

-¡Felicidades moco!- dijeron mis primos mientras me estrechaban en un abrazo.

-¡Es genial! ¡Quedamos todos juntos!- sonrió Mad, antes de que me lanzara a ella con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al instante al ver a cierto azabache que se divertía al ver mi fuerte cambio de ánimo al verle, pues la odiosa sonrisa burlona que me dedicaba mientras me observaba lo decía todo … ¡POTTER ERA DE SLYTHERIN! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ODIAS SALAZAR?!

* * *

Holaaaa, aquí el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia que espero que les guste y la disfruten :)

patsmasen: *se esconde y asoma un ojo con cuidado* Hahaha calmaaa, inhala y exhala plox xD Bella es Bellatrix y Dig es su hija... Yep, la reviví, o bueno no la maté xD

wand: OMG! Muchas gracias de verdad :3 Espero y ojalá que te guste!


	3. Recorrido

_**Recorrido**_

No podía quejarme de absolutamente nada, bueno en realidad si de una sola cosa y era que ese pedazo de Troll estuviese en la misma casa que yo, pero de resto todo fue asombroso, el banquete de bienvenida estuvo delicioso y las habitaciones eran bastante cómodas, para buena suerte me ha tocado compartirlo con Maddie, Dig y otra chica con la cual aún no hablo y no pienso que lo vaya a hacer, pues creo que con mis primas ya me basta.

-¡PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE!- gritó Mad completamente emocionada despertando a Dig en la cama de al lado. Daba gracias a Merlín que me hubiese despertado primero porque si no fuese así, me molestaría y comenzaría una gran guerra de almohadas, no era que me gustara madrugar ni nada de eso pero estaba ansiosa y quería saber si el castillo era igual de genial como lo describía papá.

-Muévete Madeline que yo también debo de usar el baño- dijo Dig haciendo que mi rubia prima le sacara la lengua antes de entrar.

-¡Amargada!- gritó ahogando una carcajada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Dig sonrió con malicia, no esperaba nada bueno de eso, pues aquella sonrisa era la que usaba tía Bella cuando buscaba diversión. Tal como lo había pensado, Dig tomó su varita de la pequeña mesa de noche y apuntó el pulcro uniforme de mi prima haciéndolo enchicar, solté una risotada ante aquel acto, ya me podía imaginar la cara que pondría.

Me miré en el espejo y comencé a peinar mi cabello castaño tal como mamá solía hacerlo, extraño que me peine pues aparte de mí nadie más lo había hecho ni se atreverían a hacer ya que era algo sagrado de las dos. Después de dejar mi cabello organizado, observé con admiración mi corbata verde esmeralda perfectamente anudada en mi cuello, como amaba ese color, se podría decir que era mi favorito y creo que me he dejado influenciar por el tío Draco.

-Espero que me hayas dejado agua caliente- dijo Dig al ver salir a Maddie del baño ahora convertido en un horno.

-Me dedique a gastarla toda- rió mientras se dirigía a vestirse -¡Diggith!

-Y ahora quien es la amargada- soltó una risotada antes de entrar al baño.

-Dense prisa o llegaremos tarde- dije a lo que Mad me miró mal.

-Eres de todo menos puntual, Nina.

-Lo sé, pero quiero ver como es todo, ¿o acaso tú no?- pregunté levantando mi ceja en forma inquisitiva.

-¡Pues claro que quiero!- exclamó con una sonrisa -Pero no quiero salir así- añadió con una mueca y yo reí, su uniforme le quedaba bastante corto y apretado -¡No es gracioso!

-Sí lo es- sonreí y tomé a mi gata que clamaba atención.

-¿Sabes el contra hechizo?

-Nou, la que lo sabe es Dig y tampoco creo que lo haga- reí.

-¡Eres una tonta Nina!

-Dicen que las rubias son tontas- me carcajee haciendo que ella bufara y me sacara la lengua.

-¡¿Quieren callarse?!- gruñó nuestra compañera de cama a lo que yo fruncí el ceño, nadie me habla así.

-Consíguete tapones si no quieres escuchar y si no te da la gana entonces lárgate, haznos ese favor o mejor háztelo a ti misma- respondí tirando mi cabellera hacia atrás antes de volver a mirar a mi prima.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de peleas, pudimos bajar a desayunar para poder empezar el día con Encantamientos que compartíamos con Gryffindor para nuestra mala suerte.

-Buenos días estudiantes, yo soy el profesor Filius Flitwick…- comenzó a hablar un profesor pequeño con pinta de ser duende, tenía el cabello blanco revelando su avanzada edad y unos lentes redondos.

-Hola Nina- me saludó la chica pelirroja que había conocido en el bote.

-Hola Luna, ¿Qué tal?- contesté mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado, puesto que Mad y Dig se habían sentado juntas para seguir peleando por el contra hechizo.

-¡Genial!- respondió con una gran sonrisa antes de que el profesor aburrido nos regañara por hablar.

-…Van a intentar levantar la pluma y sostenerla por un momento para luego bajarla de nuevo- finalizó.

Los estudiantes tomaron sus varitas y comenzaron a repetir el hechizo una y otra vez sin obtener ningún cambio. En eso, Dig tomó su varita y observé como Maddie comenzaba a flotar por el salón dejando la clase sorprendida.

-Señorita…- dijo el maestro impresionado queriendo saber el apellido de mi prima.

-Lestrange- respondió con suficiencia haciendo que la clase quedara en completo silencio y los Gryffindor nos miraran con odio… Malditos.

-Señorita Lestrange, ¿sabe usted hacer hechizos más avanzados?

-Mi madre se ha empeñado a enseñarme- sonrió provocando una gran incomodidad al nombrar a mí tía Bella - Tan sólo vi la oportunidad de poner en práctica lo aprendido.

-Sí, claro que sí- dijo el profesor saliendo de sus pensamientos quizá -Ahora le pido que por favor baje a su compañera para poder continuar- finalizó antes de volver a su mesa y continuar con la clase.

Pasadas unas cuantas clases más nos dimos cuenta que había llegado la hora de conocer Hogwarts, pues teníamos un rato libre y era obvio que no podíamos desaprovecharlo.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- preguntó Mad.

-Lo único que sé es que tenemos demasiado por recorrer y poco tiempo- le sonreí.

-¡Tal vez Scorpius y Theo nos puedan guiar!

-No lo sé, estar en manos de esos dos es bastante peligroso.

-¡Vamos Nina, ahí están!- exclamó mientras me jalaba de mi brazo y me hacía correr hasta ellos -¿Nos muestran el castillo?- preguntó, haciendo un puchero.

-¡Por supuesto, mocos!- respondió Scorpius con una sonrisa.

-Vamos- dijo Theo comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde van?

Que no sea él, que no sea él, ¡QUE NO SEA ÉL, SALAZAR!

-A dar un recorrido por el castillo, ¿vienes?- dijo mi rubio primo.

-¡No!- respondí por él, haciendo que Potter me observara con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y por qué no?- me preguntó.

-Porque no me da la gana.

-Que ridiculez, Nina- dijo Theo.

-Ridiculez y todo lo que te pueda parecer, pero no viene con nosotros.

-Que aguafiestas- masculló Mad, aunque pude escucharla perfectamente.

-Anda Nina, sólo será un rato, además no entiendo por qué no quieres que Al venga- siguió Scorpius.

-¿A qué le temes?- me preguntó mi prima, haciendo que el pedazo de Troll me observara con atención y diversión, mientras que yo le fruncía el ceño, qué clase de pregunta era esa -Cobarde- susurró cubriéndolo con una tos.

Bufé frustrada y muy molesta, por supuesto que no era cobarde, mi orgullo impedía si quiera pensara en esa posibilidad.

-Pero con una condición- dije apuntándolos con mi dedo -No quiero bromas pesadas, ni que no intenten perder para gusto suyo.

-¡Genial! ¡Comencemos!- exclamó Theo antes de emprender al camino, mientras que Potter le seguía y me observaba con una odiosa sonrisa de victoria.

No te acostumbres a que vuelva a ceder, mini Potty.

Mis primos decidieron que comenzaríamos en la parte interna para dejar la diversión al final, cosa que todos estuvimos de acuerdo; aunque, para decir verdad, todo me parecía genial y divertido, pues no cualquier persona podría ver los retratos y las diferentes pinturas de la pared moverse.

Pasábamos por diferentes pasillos, pasadizos, puertas y salones, era realmente enorme este lugar y estoy segura que es casi imposible aburrirse, quien lo haría si estaba la Torre de Astronomía con un gran paisaje, como amé ese lugar y la pasividad que transmitía era inverosímil. Lastimosamente mi paz se rompió cuando mi prima me jaló del brazo arrastrándome gradas abajo, pues aún teníamos muchas cosas que conocer.

-¡Chicos! ¡Hasta que por fin los encuentro!- exclamó la chica Weasley provocando que bufara.

-¿Qué andan haciendo?- preguntó la hermana de Potty con esa sonrisa que siempre llevaba en sus labios.

-Le estamos dando a Mad y Nina un pequeño tour- respondió Scorpius.

-Oh, ¡es genial! ¿Qué tal les ha parecido el castillo?- preguntó la chica, obteniendo de mi parte una de mis mejores miradas venenosas logrando intimidarla al instante -Espero que disfruten- finalizó antes de despedirse e irse con Weasley.

-¿Por qué eres tan odiosa con ellas?- me preguntó Potter mirándome con seriedad haciéndome impactar, era la primera vez que no le veía esa estúpida sonrisa de niño bonito en su rostro

-¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones?- contraataqué fusilándolo con mi mirada.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente aquella tediosa y estúpida sonrisa, ya se me hacía bastante extraño que la dejase a un lado.

-Te propongo algo- me dijo aún con su sonrisa ladeada.

-No voy a aceptar nada que venga de ti.

-Sólo es un simple juego de Snap, pero…

-Propónselo a mis primos- traté de cortarlo, aunque fue en vano.

-Pero tendrá unas reglas que estoy seguro que te gustará escuchar- solo le observé dándole la primera y última oportunidad para que siguiera hablando sin que le interrumpiera -Si en la partida ganas, entonces me alejaré y nunca más volverás a escuchar una sola palabra que sea dirigida a ti- observé con curiosidad, el desgraciado tenía razón, sonaba interesante -Pero, si pierdes entonces me encargaré de que dejes tu orgullo y nos podamos llevar bien- finalizó con una mirada traviesa.

-Acepto- dije después de meditarlo unos segundos, antes de estrechar su mano por primera vez y observar como mis primos nos veían con diversión, estaba completamente segura que iba a ganar, pues nadie le gana a Nina Zabini.

* * *

Holaaaaa, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado :3

patsmasen: Hahahahahaha oh vamos es Bella hahahaha Es una villana demasiado cool, me cae bien a pesar de todo... Lo sé, lo sé, estoy loca xD Potty es de los mejores! Yujuuuu! Ese Albus es muy sexy *.*

Portia White: No entiendo cuando me dices que no sabes que personaje es quien, cuando Nina menciona de quien son hijos, quienes son sus tíos y primos, y pues ellos son los únicos personajes que he inventado, a excepción de Luna y de Caro que son pequeñas añadiduras... Y bueno, lo de temperamentales es porque pertenecen a familias sangre pura (Zabini, Malfoy, Nott y Lestrange) además de todo son Slytherin, por ese motivo son odiosos y pues a mi simple parecer no hay Slys que sean dulces y tiernos. El guión de cada uno de los personajes está terminado con sus respectivos cargos en la historia, de verdad que si no fuese así no me atrevería a subirla... De igual forma te agradezco un montón el comentario y espero en verdad que te haya sacado de confusiones para que puedas comprender mejor la historia. Saludos!


	4. Años después

_**Años después**_

-Hija ya me voy- dijo mi padre entrando a mi habitación.

-Genial- dije sarcástica.

-Deberás hacerle caso a tus tíos y comportarte.

-No me voy a ir de aquí si te vas- repliqué cruzándome de brazos.

-Nina ya hablamos sobre esto, pasarás el verano con tus tíos.

-¡No, tú hablaste sobre esto y no tuviste la delicadeza de preguntar si estaba o no de acuerdo con eso!- exclamé molesta, estoy segura que será el peor verano de todos los veranos del mundo.

-¡Es que no te incumbe!- gritó mi padre dejándome helada, nunca antes me había gritado.

-Bien, si no me incumbe entonces a ti tampoco lo que haga o deje de hacer.

-Eres mi hija.

-Eres mi padre.

-¡Pero así no funcionan las cosas! ¡Sí, soy tu padre y por eso tienes la obligación de hacerme caso!

-¡No si te largas dos meses a Francia a hacer Salazar sabrá qué, dejándome en casa de mis tíos!

-Son cosas de trabajo, Nina.

-No te creo- dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Haz lo que te venga en gana entonces, pero no perderé mi traslador por pelear contigo- dijo furioso azotando mi puerta, mientras yo subía mis hombros y me tiraba en mi cama nuevamente, dije que no iría y no iré.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó tía Astoria, genial ya llegaron por mí.

-Papá es un idiota.

-Nina…

-Tía Astoria estoy segura que tú también piensas que papá es un idiota- dije levantando mi ceja con obviedad provocándole una risilla.

-Sí, bueno, tal vez un poco- levante aún más mi ceja ante su respuesta -Está bien, es demasiado idiota, pero te quiere mucho.

-No he dicho que no lo haga.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado mientras yo suspiraba agotada, no podía decirle la verdad pero tal vez si podría decirle algo parecido a ella.

-Siento que después de este viaje algo va a cambiar, las cosas no serán como antes- respondí, recordando aquella noche que vi a mi padre escribir una carta en su despacho, y era algo que me inquietaba, nunca antes había escrito una carta y tampoco dejaba su despacho con llave.

-No lo creo cariño, todo seguirá igual, sólo son unos asuntos muy importantes de trabajo- me sonrió.

No es simplemente el trabajo tía y estoy segura de eso.

-Deberías ir empacando, ¿quieres que te ayude?- preguntó mi tía con esa dulce sonrisa que le caracterizaba, asentí en respuesta, no tenía de otra que dejar el tema quieto e irme a casa de mis tíos.

Mientras empacaba mi ropa y mi colección de libros de Agatha Christie, observé la foto de mi portarretrato, no podía creer que ya hubiesen pasado cinco años desde su muerte, ahora la extrañaba más que nunca, como me gustaría que me dijera que es lo que le sucede a mi padre.

-No te preocupes mamá, averiguaré lo que hace mi papá- le susurré antes de besar la foto como siempre lo hacía y la guardaba en mi bolso.

-¿Estás lista?- me preguntó tía Astoria sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Asentí, tomé mi maleta y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación para encontrarme con el tío Draco y papá.

-Cuídate mucho Nina, volveré pronto te lo prometo- me dijo mi padre, se notaba lo arrepentido que estaba por haberme hablado de esa manera pero estaba claro que no pediría perdón, era igual de orgulloso que yo -Te amo hija, nunca olvides eso- finalizó para luego estrecharme fuertemente en sus brazos a modo de "disculpa" y besó mi cabeza.

-También te amo papá- pero porque te amo haré lo que debí haber hecho hace algún tiempo.

-Es tiempo de irme y tú también- susurró volviendo a besar mi cabeza -Nos vemos en dos meses, trataré de volver antes, ¿sí?

Asentí y sin nada más que decir, papá se despidió de mis tíos y se metió a la chimenea dejando que las llamas verdes se lo tragaran.

-¿Tienes todo?- preguntó Tío Draco.

Lance una mirada a las escaleras, pensando en el despacho de papá y las oportunidades que tenía para subir y descubrir lo que mi papá estaba guardando en aquel lugar.

-Sí, supongo que está todo- dije antes de meterme a la chimenea y desaparecer.

-¡Es genial que estés aquí, moco!- exclamó mi primo con una sonrisa al verme llegar.

-¡Scorpius!- regañó tía Tori.

-Sé que me adoras pedazo de Troll- correspondí a su sonrisa, mientras mi tía rodaba los ojos y se iba, pues odiaba que nos tratáramos así pero era divertido.

-¡Por fin llegas!- exclamó mi prima corriendo hacia mí detrás de Theo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunté sorprendida.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Nina- respondió con sarcasmo.

-Tonta, sabes que te quiero- le abracé.

-Nuestra tía nos ha invitado a pasar la noche para que mañana podamos ayudarla a organizar la mansión y la comida para el cumpleaños del teñido.

-¡Hey! ¡No soy teñido!- exclamó Scorpius con una mueca.

-No nos consta- dije soltando una carcajada, provocando un bufido de disgusto por parte suya.

-Nina, has dicho que me ibas a contar en vacaciones sobre aquel chico- dijo Maddie llamando la atención de mis primos, mientras yo la fusilaba con la mirada.

-O sea que los rumores eran ciertos- comentó Theo con mirada picarona.

-Si lo son o no, no les incumbe en lo absoluto- contraataqué molesta, ¡¿es que no me podían dejar tranquila tan solo un momento?!

-¿Qué te traes con Ethan Higgs?- preguntó Scorp con el ceño completamente fruncido.

-¿Qué te traes con Katherin Bole?- inquirí divertida.

-Sólo es un pasatiempo- me respondió con simpleza.

-¿Cómo también lo es Rose Weasley?- vi como mi primo sonreía de lado.

-No te interesa.

-Eso lo veremos- sonreí victoriosa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tía Astoria se dispuso a levantarnos a Mad y a mi bien temprano para poderle ayudar antes de que los invitados comenzaran a llegar. Días atrás le había pedido a mi tía que me dejara traer una amiga, sabía que ella no tendría problemas al saber que mi amiga era Gryffindor, pero tío Draco era un asunto completamente diferente, no sé qué método habrá usado en su marido para que aceptara sin tantas réplicas, la verdad es que tampoco me gustaría saber lo que hizo.

Me sentía realmente cansada, no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche por pensar en las mil y una cosas que mi padre podría estarme ocultando, quería saberlo, sentía y tenía la gran necesidad de volver a casa y esculcar el despacho de mi padre, pero esta noche se me había hecho imposible, con Maddie las cosas eran complicadas y no estaba segura si era correcto decir lo que pasaba y lo que quiero hacer al respecto.

Sentí como la chimenea se activaba, era aún temprano para que los amigos de mi primo comenzaran a llegar, bajé por las escaleras para darme la sorpresa más grande que podría existir, mi tormento había llegado junto con su hermana melliza y ahora abrazaban a mi tía con cariño.

-Gracias por haber llegado antes como se los había pedido- sonrió mi tía.

-Nuestros padres les han mandado sus saludos- dijo Caroline correspondiendo su sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias cariño.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarle señora Malfoy?- preguntó el indeseable con amabilidad. Puto desgraciado, eres el mismo demonio.

-Me hace falta poner algunas decoraciones más, Nina y Maddie se están encargando de eso aunque realmente no les quedaría mal una ayuda extra.

¡Genial! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Desde las gradas podía ver la sonrisa ladeada del tedioso Potter, ¿no se cansa de ser siempre tan odioso?... Aunque, en realidad yo no me canso de ser odiosa, es más hasta disfruto serlo.

-¡Nina!- exclamó Caroline al verme.

-Hola Caro- saludé, a pesar de que al principio no me había llevado muy bien con ella, se podía decir que al pasar lo años me di cuenta que no era tan tediosa como su hermano, es más la chica era realmente agradable, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la chica Weasley.

-Zabini- dijo el indeseable acercándose a nosotras con su típica sonrisa ladeada.

Lo miré y me dispuse a subir nuevamente las gradas aunque me lo impidió, Caro me lanzó una sonrisa cómplice y siguió con su camino dejándome sola con mi peor enemigo.

-Es de mala educación no saludar- comentó con burla mientras sostenía mi brazo.

-¡Que sabes tú de educación maldito acosador!- exclamé molesta, pues desde aquel estúpido juego de los Naipes explosivos no me ha dejado en paz, el desgraciado Troll había ganado y desde hace cinco años intenta hacer que nos llevemos bien, pero saben algo… ¡NO VOY A CEDER!

-¿Cómo es que te puedes llevar mejor con mi hermana que conmigo?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar estorbando?- contraataqué furiosa.

-La verdad no- rió.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-Vente conmigo- me sonrió de forma coqueta. Maldito estúpido.

-¿Nina?- sentí que me llamaron, interrumpiendo mis fuertes ganas de darle una patada en cierta zona, era un verdadero idiota.

-¡Ethan!- exclamé mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras antes de lanzarme a sus brazos, algo demasiado extraño en mí para decir la verdad.

-Te extrañé pequeña- me susurró en mi cabello, sonreí antes de clavar mis ojos castaños en los azules del rubio que tenía en frente y besarlo como si no hubiese mañana dejándome hasta mí misma sorprendida, este chico me había traído loca desde tercer año y hace algunos meses me había pedido salir pero le había dicho que lo pensaría, es extraño lo sé pero algo ya no era como antes y no aún no sabía con exactitud lo que era, ni siquiera sé por qué sentí la gran necesidad de besarlo pero debo admitir que besa genial.

-Sí acepto salir contigo- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que yo les diera la orden, pero ya lo había dicho y supongo que mi subconsciente así lo quería, me encantaba Ethan era realmente sexy y hermoso conmigo, ¿por qué no darnos una oportunidad?

Ethan me sonrió complacido, acarició mi mejilla con ternura antes de levantar mi mentón y volverme a besar con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho. Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que Potter había desaparecido, sonreí entre los labios de Ethan y volví a cerrar mis ojos dejándome llevar por su experta y sensual boca.

* * *

Holaaaa, muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen y comentan está historia, es realmente importante para mí saber lo que piensan y si les gusta :3

patsmasen: Hahahahahaha, lo seeee, es muy lindo y sexy peeeero me quedo con Sev *.*


	5. Secretos

_**Secretos**_

La fiesta de mi primo había dado inicio, tío Draco se había llevado a tía Astoria a salir para dejarnos más privacidad en la Mansión que esa noche estaba a nuestra entera disposición. Sin mis tíos en casa y todos los amigos de mis primos en sus respectivos asuntos, podría volver a casa e investigar eso que no he podido dejar a un lado. Subí las escaleras corriendo, entré a la habitación que tía Astoria siempre tenía para Mad y para mí, para poder ponerme algo más cómodo, los tacones me estaban matando y ya era hora de mandarlos a volar aunque los amara por ser una chica de baja estatura.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó Luna con una sonrisa haciéndome sobresaltar, cosa que le dio bastante gracia.

-¡Eres una tonta! ¡Casi muero del susto!- exclamé poniendo una mano en mi pecho, sintiendo a la perfección los fuertes latidos de mi corazón -¡Deja de reír, no es gracioso!- añadí al ver como se carcajeaba.

-¿Dónde vas?- volvió a preguntar una vez hubiese parado de burlarse de mí.

Decir o no decir, hablar o callar, no sabía con exactitud lo que debía hacer, nadie aparte de mi conciencia y yo sabíamos lo que pasaba y lo que íbamos a hacer.

-¿Por qué no bajan?- preguntó Mad con una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas coloradas producto del alcohol ingerido, si tía Astoria se llega a enterar de esto nos matará a todos y todo sería gracias al genio de Theo que había traído alcohol y la verdad es que no sé de donde lo habrá sacado.

-¿Dónde está Dig?- pregunté curiosa.

-Está bailando sensualmente con un chico desconocido abajo- rió picarona mi rubia prima.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Caroline llegando a la habitación.

¡¿Acaso fui demasiado obvia al subir?!

-Ethan te está buscando- me informó Caro. Mierda, le había dicho que subiría un momento al baño y volvería con él.

-A tus primos no les han gustado nada el que estés con Ethan- dijo Luna con una sonrisa picarona.

-A ellos nos les gustará que salga con nadie.

-Es cierto, pero ese chico está bien bueno- rió provocando que me contagiara.

-Bueno, ¿y qué haces aquí Nina?- preguntó Mad sentándose en la cama y parar así un poco su mareo.

¡¿Qué hago Salazar?! ¡Ayúdame y prometo dejar de invocar tus sexy tangas coloridas!

-¿Nina?- llamó Caro al ver que no reaccionaba, ¡pero es que estaba indecisa!

-Está bien, les voy a contar pero deben jurarme que nada de lo que les diga lo pueden decir- dije mirándolas a todas con seriedad.

-Lo juramos- dijeron al unísono.

-Bien, hace unos días atrás vi a papá en su despacho a altas horas de la noche escribiendo una carta- comencé soltando un suspiro.

-Sí, ¿y entonces…?- interrumpió Mad ganándose una Avada con mi mirada.

-A la mañana siguiente había recibido la respuesta y fue ahí donde dijo que viajaría a Francia.

-Deben ser cosas de trabajo- dijo Caro.

-¿Quién escribe y envía una carta de trabajo en la madrugada?- pregunté sin entender.

-Tal vez era importante- comentó Luna, a lo que negué.

-No, no es eso, después de eso papá ha dejado su despacho con llave, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando mamá vivía.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Nina?- preguntó Mad mirándome con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, sólo quiero ir a casa entrar al despacho de papá y descubrir que es lo que esconde.

-Creo que estás leyendo mucho los libros de tu madre- opinó Luna con una risilla mientras miraba unos de mis libros.

-Nina, estoy segura que solo serán cosas de trabajo- siguió Caro.

-Chicas, de verdad tengo un mal presentimiento, sé que no es algo de trabajo, se ha ido por dos meses a Francia y no me ha llevado.

-Sí tan solo querías que te llevara pues toma un avión y vete a conocer Francia- dijo Luna soltando una carcajada al ver nuestras expresiones.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Mad con el ceño fruncido.

-Es un objeto de transporte aéreo muggle que te lleva por los aires al lugar que desees- explicó -Mi padre una vez me llevó en uno de esos y fue bien cool, aunque mi madre se rehusó a montarse es esa cosa del mal, como le dice- volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-Mi abuelo es loco por los objetos muggles- comentó Caro.

-Papá es muggle, estoy segura que se llevarían bien- le sonrió Luna.

-Bueno, dejando a un lado los endemoniados objetos muggles, me iré a casa y descubriré el secreto como se lo prometí a mamá- dije mientras me paraba de la cama y me dispuse a ponerme mis hermosas zapatillas blancas, que combinaban a la perfección con mis jeans claros y mi blusa aguamarina.

-¿No pensarás ir sola verdad?- preguntó Mad mirándome fijamente.

-¿No pensarás que las llevaré?

-¡Sí!- chillaron al tiempo con emoción.

¡Por las tangas coloridas de Salazar Slytherin! ¡Qué bullosas que son!

-¡Está bien, pero cállense que nadie puede saber!- exclamé cesando de inmediato sus gritos.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron mis primos mientras entraban a MÍ habitación.

-¡¿Es qué no les enseñan a tocar antes de entrar?!- gruñí furiosa.

-Sí pero eres tú así que esa regla no cuenta- dijo Scorp subiendo los hombros.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?

-Que genio…- se quejó Theo con burla -Debe de estar en sus días.

-Hijo de….

-¡Hey! También es mi madre- me interrumpió Maddie.

-Sí, tienes razón y además porque la tía Daphne no tiene la culpa de tener a un hijo tan idiota e inútil como tú- dije, asesinando a mi primo con la mirada.

-¿Qué cosa era que no debíamos enterarnos?- preguntó Scorp cesando la futura pelea que podría formarse, mientras que miraba con el ceño fruncido a las chicas.

-Nada que te importe… ¡Vamos chicas!- respondí antes de salir de la habitación hecha una fiera.

-Caro, te he buscado por todos lados…- se interrumpió Potter al ver la cara de puño que le dedicaba con tanto gusto.

Salazar me odia y me seguirá odiando por toda mi vida…

-Albus mi amigo, cuidado con el basilisco- se carcajeó Scorpius poniéndome su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

Observé como Ethan llegaba y nos observaba con el ceño fruncido claramente molesto, odiaba que mi primo me hiciera esto y lo sabe, pero estoy segura que lo hizo solo para molestar a mi novio.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir Al?- preguntó Caro haciendo que rodara los ojos, ya había olvidado que el indeseado estaba aún ahí parado como un idiota.

-Rose ha llegado- respondió provocando que mi primo se tensara.

A mi primo le gustaba la chica Weasley, pero no lo quería aceptar porque según él estaría traicionando la amistad que tiene con el innombrable 2 por ser el primo de la pelirroja, lo que es una verdadera estupidez, aunque pensándolo bien podría sacar provecho de eso, ya que la pobre de Katherin solo es una chica más en la vida de él y él es un idiota que merece unos cuantos dolores de cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ethan mirando de mala forma a mi primo, mala idea…

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para mirarme de esa forma?!- gruñó mi primo enfadado.

-¡Suelta a mi novia!- exclamó Ethan dejando sorprendidos a los presentes. Sentí como Scorpius me soltaba y se dirigía peligrosamente a él mientras que Potter me observaba con fuego en los ojos, ¿Qué demonios le sucede?

-¡Scorp, no te atrevas!- dije mientras intentaba detenerlo en vano.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Ni pienses que usarás a Nina para tus cochinadas!- exclamó lanzándole un puño en su rostro.

-¡Scorpius!- grité escandalizada poniéndome en medio de los dos rubios antes de que se les ocurriera darse.

-¡¿Con este Nina?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

-¡Y a ti qué diablos te importa con quien esté!- grité encarando a mi primo, observé como sus ojos color mercurio habían oscurecido dándome cuenta que estaba completamente fuera de sí.

-¡Deja en paz a mi prima, es demasiado para ti!- exclamó Theo acercándose a él, provocando que el ambiente se pusiera más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

-¡BASTA!- grité haciéndolos sobresaltar -¡Soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme sola, además salgo con quién a mí se me dé la gana!

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Zabini, no sabes quién es Higgs realmente- habló Potter con extrema seriedad, cosa que me sorprendió, nunca lo había visto tan serio en mi vida.

-¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe Potter!

-Higgs no te conviene, Zabini- continuó, ignorando mis palabras haciéndome enfurecer aún más.

-¿Y tú sí, Potter?- le pregunté sarcástica viendo como me clavaba sus verdes ojos en los míos provocándome un fuerte estremecimiento.

-Vamos Nina- dijo Ethan tomándome de la mano y rompiendo el contacto visual con el indeseado.

-No, espera, debo hacer algo primero- paré en seco luego de volver al mundo, puesto que no podía quitarme de la mente ese par de ojos esmeraldas y me estaba comenzando a fastidiar.

-¿Qué cosa?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Debo volver a casa e investigar una cosa- respondí pensando en las chicas, ¿debía de informarles o sería mejor ir solo con Ethan?

-Nina, ¿estás bien?- me preguntaron dos voces a la vez.

-Sí, no hay tiempo, vamos- tomé las manos de Ethan y Luna arrastrándolos por el Salón donde los amigos de mi primo seguían bailando.

-¡ESPERA!- gritó Luna frenándome bruscamente.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo hambre… ¿Me esperas voy por algo?- dijo poniendo un puchero.

-Bien, pero si no estás aquí en un minuto me voy sin ti- contesté antes de que mi amiga saliera como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Qué cosa debes investigar?- preguntó Ethan mientras ponía un mechón rebelde de cabello detrás de mí oreja.

-Algo no anda bien con papá y quiero saber qué es- respondí, antes de fijarme en cómo mi prima Dig bailaba sensualmente con un chico pelirrojo mientras se comían a besos, podía notar con facilidad lo borrachos que estaban.

-¡Volví!- exclamó mi amiga con dos platos cubriendo lo que sea que llevaba ahí.

-Bien, vamos- dije, dirigiéndome a la chimenea, cogí el pequeño frasco de cristal y tomé polvos flú para poder dirigirme a casa nuevamente.

-Señorita Nina, Lila creía que el señor Zabini la había dejado en casa de sus tíos- dijo mi elfina al vernos en la Sala de estar de la Mansión.

-Wow, ¿está es tú casa?- preguntó Luna con sorpresa mientras comenzaba a comer la pizza que había traído de la fiesta.

-Sí, pero no es la gran cosa- le respondí con simpleza.

-Que modesta- sonrió mi amiga.

-Lila, solo viene a buscar algo, luego volverá a casa de mis tíos, pero necesito que no le digas a nadie que hemos venido, ¿sí?- me dirigí a mi elfina.

-Por supuesto señorita Nina, Lila solo está para servirle a la señorita- le sonreí, puede ser algo extraño pero mamá me había enseñado que aquellas criaturas eran iguales a nosotros, poseían sentimientos tal como nosotros.

-¿Dónde debemos ir?- preguntó Ethan.

-Al despacho de papá- dije comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Deberías de darme un tour por tú casa.

-Prometo que la próxima vez que vengas te daré el tour, Luna- me sonrió antes de darle una nueva mordida a la pizza de pepperoni, ya me estaba dando hambre verla comer.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho de mi padre, tomé la perilla y teniendo esperanzas en que me hubiese equivocado, la volteé dándome cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, papá escondía algo y estaba a punto de descubrir que era. Tomé mi varita, apunte a la puerta y susurré un _alohomora_ abriéndola de inmediato, sabía que papá no había puesto un hechizo extraño porque confiaba en mí, estaba claro que estaba haciendo mal no lo negaba en lo absoluto, pero él no ha confiado en mí y por eso me vi obligada a hacerlo.

-¿Qué buscas exactamente?- preguntó Luna mientras se sentaba en la cómoda silla de cuero negro y comenzaba a abrir los cajones del escritorio.

-No sé, alguna carta importante o sospechosa que lo delate- respondí -Nunca antes había entrado aquí.

-Linda, ¿pero no estás segura de lo que buscas?- me sonrojé ante las palabras de Ethan.

-La verdad no.

-Nina, ¿tú madre como se llamaba?

-Jade Leblanc, ¿por qué?

-Aquí hay una carta que va dirigida a tu padre y no la firma tu mamá- respondió Luna haciendo que mi corazón dejara de latir.

¡Mierda!

-¿Qué… dice?

-¿No deberías de leerla tú?

-No, está bien, después de todo solo nosotros lo sabemos- dije mirando a mi amiga, mientras Ethan me abrazaba por la cintura dándome apoyo.

-Bueno- murmuró antes de abrir la carta y comenzar a leer.

 _Querido Blaise._

 _Espero que todo esté yendo de maravilla, son demasiados años sin vernos y no sabes cuánto te extraño. Estar sin ti este tiempo ha sido difícil, sin tener ese amigo que siempre estuvo a mi lado, el que me cuidó y quiso como a una amiga o hermana cuando yo en realidad te quería como algo más._

 _Creí que sería más fácil decirlo por carta pero ha sido tan difícil como sería hacerlo en persona._

 _Cuando nos conocimos comencé a quererte, eras como un hermano para mí pero el paso de los años me aclararon que lo que yo sentía por ti era algo más que un simple cariño, te amaba pero me sentía cobarde como para confesártelo._

 _Cuando por fin reuní la fuerza necesaria, llegó aquella noticia que rompió toda esperanza en mi corazón: ibas a casarte y por más que intentara tener pensamientos positivos no lograba encontrarlos, las lágrimas bajaban sin control por mis mejillas sin que yo les diera el permiso, saber que por un tonto miedo te perdí y pensar que tal vez pude ser yo tu prometida, aquella que se casaría contigo y te hiciera feliz, me destrozaba el corazón al ritmo de la lenta marcha con la que entró tu esposa._

 _Verte tan feliz y tan decidido al momento de dar el "si" fue lo que terminó por romper toda esperanza, todo sueño, toda felicidad. Pero algo me alegro y era el saber que tú eras feliz, suena tonto viniendo de alguien que desea ocupar el lugar de tu esposa, lo sé, pero creo que para ser feliz en la vida debes de desear la felicidad a quienes te la desearon a ti._

 _Tal vez no quieras verme después de esto pero quiero que sepas que yo si quiero que nos volvamos a ver, que recordemos los locos momentos del pasado, saber cómo va tu vida, saber de ambos. Espero que aceptes._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Pansy Parkinson._

* * *

Holaaaaa, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste!

patsmasen: Calma, calma que chiquitos no se podían quedar xD Aquí es cuando la trama comienza a ponerse en acción hahahaha ya lo verás ;)


	6. La fiesta de Scorpius

_**La fiesta de Scorpius**_

-¿Nina?- preguntó Luna al ver el estado de trance el cual había quedado.

-Papá tiene una amante- murmuré aún si creerlo.

-Linda eso no lo sabes, la carta dice que eran viejos amigos- dijo Ethan.

-¡Pero también dice que esa mujer estaba enamorada de mi padre y quería el lugar de mamá!- exclamé enfadada.

-Nina…

-No Luna, no hay disculpas… Mi padre ha viajado a Francia para ver a esa mujer, no existe otra explicación.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta- habló Ethan tomándome en vano de la mano, puesto que se la retiré de inmediato, no tenía ganas de volver a ninguna fiesta y además nunca quise ir a la casa de mis tíos.

-No pienso volver, vayan ustedes- declaré con decisión.

-Ah no, tú vuelves conmigo a la fiesta- sentenció Luna acercándose a mí.

-Está es mi casa y no quiero irme de aquí.

-Nina, no puedes hacer nada al respecto si te quedas o te vas.

¡Mierda! En cierta parte tenía razón… ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer aquí encerrada? ¿Buscar las otras cartas de amor de la zorra esa? No, no lo creo, si me llegase a encontrar otra de esas estúpidas cartas estaría dispuesta a tomar esa cosa muggle que vuela e irme a Francia de inmediato para arrancarle los pelos a la vieja esa, porque estaba segura que ahí vivía.

-Luna tiene razón, linda- apoyó Ethan, mientras yo bufaba inconforme.

-Bien- respondí con molestia, disponiéndome a dejar el despacho de mi padre en orden y tal como lo había encontrado, antes de salir detrás de los chicos y azotar la puerta con toda fuerza que me hizo posible, tratando de descargar algo de la ira que sentía correr y quemar por todo mi torrente sanguíneo.

Me metí a la chimenea tomando polvos flú para poder que las llamas verdes me tragaran y me llevaran nuevamente a la Mansión de mis tíos donde la música invadió mis oídos de inmediato.

-¡Nina!- chillaron Mad y Caro al tiempo mientras se lanzaban a abrazarme.

-¿Pudiste averiguar algo?- preguntó mi prima soltándome para ver mi rostro.

Asentí.

-¿Y qué era?

-Lo que supuse desde un principio- respondí con simpleza, pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no volver a estallar la ira que aún no abandonaba mi cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Theo, mientras yo fruncía el ceño, ¡¿a él qué diablos le importaba?! -Las estábamos esperando- añadió, ignorando a Ethan de la mejor forma que consiguió.

-¿Qué quieres Theodore?- refunfuñé.

-Pero que genio…

-No es raro, es Nina- interrumpió Scorpius.

Rodé los ojos fastidiada, admito que andaba un poco odiosa… Bueno, demasiado odiosa, pero es que el hecho de haberme enterado de aquellas cosas que había ocultado mi padre, me estaba matando de la forma más cruel que podía existir… ¡Simplemente no podía hacerle eso a mamá!

-¡¿Dónde diablos estaban?!- gruñó Dig llegando a nuestro encuentro.

Bufé.

-Haciendo cosas importantes- respondí de mala gana -Y ustedes, ¿qué quieren?

-Nos han propuesto un juego- contestó Theo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué clase de juego?- inquirí entrecerrando mis ojos, esa sonrisa no mostraba nada bueno.

-¡Vamos Nina!- exclamaron Luna, Mad y Caro al tiempo jalándome del brazo hasta llevarme hasta la sala, donde paré en seco al notar algo inusual.

-¿Qué demonios hacen estos aquí?- le susurré con molestia a Scorpius que se encontraba a mi lado.

-¡Lo mismo le he preguntado yo!- exclamó Diggith con mi mismo disgusto.

Caroline se aclaró la garganta dándome a entender que había escuchado.

-Puede ser tú familia, Caro, pero no me llevo con ellos y lo sabes- respondí mirando a la azabache que suspiró y asintió comprendiendo que ya era demasiado para mi verlos a todos juntos y fuera de Hogwarts.

-Mamá había hablado con la señora Potter y los ha invitado, no podía negarme- Scorpius levantó los hombros.

Al menos no solo estaba el clan Weasley sino también algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw, cosa que más o menos me relajaba.

-¡Ay no puede ser!- chilló Luna mientras se escondía en detrás de mí.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender que le sucedía.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Está aquí!

-¿Quién?

-Potter- me susurró e instintivamente rodé mis ojos.

-Lo sé, pero estaba aquí desde que inició la fiesta- y para mi desgracia así era.

-No, no ese Potter, el otro Potter, el más sexy- aclaró con una sonrisa picarona haciéndome reír, esta chica no tiene arreglo.

-El rubio es más sexy- opinó Mad entrecerrando los ojos al inspeccionarlo.

No podía negarlo, sí era guapo, pero no es de mi gusto… Además era un Weasley.

-No, mejor está ese de allá- dijo Luna señalando sin sutilidad a un castaño.

-Si es cierto- afirmé al ver al castaño de ojos azules.

-Es Elliot Davies- respondió Dig, haciendo que volteáramos a verla curiosas.

-¿Y tú como sabes?- pregunté con picardía, llevándome una sonrisa irónica de su parte.

-Es mi amigo - sonrió Caro.

-¿Y es bueno?- preguntó Luna con una sonrisa traviesa.

-He estado con mejores- contestó Diggith sin mucha importancia.

-Ese pelirrojo está muy sexy- dijo Mad señalando un chico que estaba al otro lado de la sala.

-¿Derek Page?- preguntó Caro.

-No sé su nombre, pero es ese que tiene la copa en su mano- respondió Maddie.

-Es de Ravenclaw también- sonrió la melliza del indeseado.

-Uh miren ese de ahí- fue mi turno de sonreír traviesamente.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Scorpius detrás de mí haciéndome sobresaltar.

-¿Matthew Pucey?- siguió Theo a mi otro lado.

-Ese es mejor que Higgs- dijo mi rubio primo, provocándome un bufido.

-Idiotas.

-Dejen de ver a la sección masculina y vengan a jugar- dijo Theo antes de dirigirnos hacia la multitud.

-Bien, jugaremos con Whiskey de fuego- dijo Scorpius sirviéndose en su vaso de cristal antes de pasarlo a los demás.

-¿Qué mierda?- gruñí -¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Yo nunca?

-Sí, ¿por?- me miró Theo.

-No tengo tiempo de estar jugando estas estupideces, tengo cosas más importantes por hacer que estar emborrachándome con todos estos inútiles- declaré mientras me levantaba de la alfombra, muchas cosas tenía que hacer y una de ellas era el planear como arrancarle los pelos a la amante de mi padre…

-Oh vamos Nina, son las tres de la mañana- manifestó Scorpius.

-¡¿Y qué diablos me importa?!

-¿Temes emborracharte con la primera copa, Zabini?- habló el indeseado con una sonrisa ladeada.

¡MALDITO! ¡¿QUIEN LE DIO PERMISO PARA HABLAR?!

Bufé iracunda antes de volverme a sentar pero esta vez al lado de Ethan y no de Maddie.

-Bien, ¿quién empieza?- preguntó el hermano mayor del idiota.

-No sería mejor primero dar las reglas del juego- rodé los ojos.

-Zabini tiene razón, James- me apoyó el indeseado.

-Bien, entonces estas son las reglas… Se debe decir una oración con la frase "Yo nunca he…" y si alguien lo ha hecho entonces debe de beber el contenido del vaso, de lo contrario no hace nada- explicó el castaño.

-Si alguien miente, entonces deberá realizar un reto- dijo el pelirrojo Weasley con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo sabrás que alguien miente, genio?- pregunté irónica.

-Si mienten su cabello se tornará violeta- sonrió con suficiencia.

-Bien, Potter comienza- dijo Theo.

-Yo nunca he apostado algo- todos los presentes bebieron.

-Yo nunca he besado a un chico- dijo Louis Weasley. Todas las chicas bebimos, a excepción de Rose Weasley… Wow, hasta mi primo Scorpius se sorprendió.

-¡Maddie! ¿Quién fue el infeliz?- exclamó Theo molesto.

-No te interesa- respondió con una sonrisa, haciéndole enfadar más.

-Yo nunca he tenido sexo con alguna chica presente- continuó Fred Weasley. James Potter, Louis Weasley, Elliot Davies, Antonie Bole, Josh Flint, Derek Page, Sean Belby y mi primo Scorpius bebieron.

-Yo nunca he sido fiel- dijo mi compañera de cuarto Sharon Harper, y sí, apenas ahora vengo a enterarme de su nombre. La mayoría bebió a excepción de Maddie, Rose Weasley, su prima Lucy, Caro y yo.

-¿Le has sido infiel a Nina?- le preguntó Scorpius a Ethan mientras apretaba los puños.

-A Nina es la única que no le he sido infiel- respondió sonriéndome, antes de besar mis labios.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVERLO HACER EN MI PRESENCIA!- exclamaron mis primos furiosos, mientras que el indeseado asesinaba a Ethan con la mirada.

¡¿Pero cual demonios es su puto problema?!

-¡CÁLLENSE!- grité haciéndolos sentar nuevamente en sus lugares y dedicándole a Potter la mejor mirada venenosa que pudiera tener en mi interior.

-Yo nunca he tenido la ilusión de participar en una orgía- continuó Scorpius de mala gana. Solo James Potter y Fred Weasley bebieron.

-Yo nunca le he visto los pechos a una chica aquí presente- dijo Theo. Todos los chicos bebieron.

¡PUTOS! ¡¿POR QUE NO MEJOR SE VEN SU COSA?!

Bufé enfadada por la situación.

-Yo nunca he tenido fantasías sexuales con alguien aquí presente- soltó el indeseado penetrándome con sus tediosos ojos verdes. Todos los chicos, la zorra de Sharon, Valerie Goyle, Lucy Weasley (para sorpresa de sus primos) y mi prima Diggith bebieron.

¡¿Qué demonios quería decirme con eso?! ¡¿Acaso ha tenido fantasías sexuales conmigo?! ¡Ojalá no sea eso porque juro que le cortaré sus partes en trocitos chiquiticos!

-Yo nunca he tenido sexo en un lugar público- el turno de Diggith llegó. Heather Vaisey y Vincent Goyle bebieron y se sonrieron con complicidad.

-Yo nunca he tenido sueños eróticos- dijo Derek Page. Todos los chicos bebieron, Lucy Weasley, las zorras de siempre (Sharon y Heather) y Dig bebieron.

-Yo nunca escuché a mis padres hacerlo- siguió Lucy Weasley haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada. Todos los primos Weasley, Elliot Davies, Matthew Pucey, Scorpius, Theo, Maddie, Diggith, Ethan, y Josh Flint bebieron.

¿Era broma? Nunca lo había escuchado y agradecía a Salazar por eso, no me gustaría cargar con un trauma… Joder, no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

Observé a cada uno de los participantes del juego y pude darme cuenta que más de uno ya se encontraban borrachos, pues el color de sus rostros se habían tornado de rojo carmín.

-Yo nunca voy a dejar de recordar mi primer amor- dijo Rose Weasley mirando disimuladamente a mi primo Scorpius. La misma Rose, Lucy, Luna y Caro bebieron.

-Yo nunca me he hecho fotos en ropa interior- siguió Luna. Las mismas zorras de siempre bebieron con una sonrisa.

Estúpidas…

-Yo nunca he besado a alguien del mismo sexo- dijo Maddie. Nadie bebió.

-Yo nunca me he emborrachado antes- dijo Caro. Rose Weasley y Maddie fueron las únicas que bebieron.

Suspiré, había llegado mi turno.

-Yo nunca me acostaría con alguien por dinero- solté. La mayoría bebió, a excepción del indeseado, Vincent Goyle, Louis Weasley, Theo, Scorpius, Maddie, Caro, Luna, Rose, Lucy y yo.

-Yo nunca he tenido sexo- siguió Ethan. Todos bebieron, a excepción de Rose Weasley, Caro, Maddie y Luna.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron mis primos observándome con furia.

-¡¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que se atrevió?!- chilló Scorpius iracundo.

Observé como un colérico Albus Potter se levantó como un resorte de la alfombra acercándose a Ethan para alzarlo del cuello de su camisa y disponerse a darle un fuerte puño en su rostro dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaa, sé que hace un montón no he actualizado esta historia buuuut aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfruten :)

patsmasen: Hahahahahahahaha oh vamos! No puedes morir! *la revive* :D *sonríe con inocencia*


	7. Viaje

_**Viaje**_

-¡¿Pero qué mierda has hecho?!- exclamé iracunda mirando con profundo odio a Potter. Sí antes lo odiaba ahora sí que le detestaba.

-¡Pagarás por esto Potter!- manifestó Ethan levantándose mientras me hacía a un lado y se acercaba nuevamente hacía a él en vano, puesto que me puse frente a los dos evitando que la pelea fuese a mayores, aunque si les era sincera quería que el indeseado se llevara unos cuantos golpes por meterse en lo que no le incumbe.

-¡Es un maldito hijo de puta, Nina! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- habló Scorpius sosteniendo a su mejor amigo que intentaba lanzarse nuevamente sobre Ethan.

-¡No te atrevas a pegarle de nuevo, Albus Potter!- exclamaron Rose y Caroline al tiempo.

-¿De verdad quieres que te diga cómo lo hicimos?- pregunté con una sonrisa irónica, haciéndoles enfadar mucho más de lo que ya se encontraban y la verdad era que me importaba bien poco lo que pensaran, era mi vida privada -No entiendo por qué les importa tanto, yo no me ando metiendo en sus vidas y tampoco les exijo que me den explicaciones de las tantas zorras con las que se revuelcan- interrumpí lo que pudo haber sido un grito de Theo.

-¡Te mataré por eso!- resumió Theo mirando con odio a mi novio. Rodeé los ojos hastiada de aquella situación, tomé a Ethan de la mano y me lo llevé lejos de aquel lugar, mis primos estaban locos.

-Nina…

-No te incumbe a ti tampoco- le corté fríamente mientras cerraba la puerta de la que por estas estúpidas vacaciones iba ser mi habitación -Ahora déjame ver eso- manifesté observando su rota y sangrante nariz.

-Está bien, no hace falta.

-Deja ver- le quité sus manos de su nariz provocándole una mueca. Tomé mi varita y realicé un simple _Episkey_ haciéndole estremecer -Ya quedó.

-Gracias, linda.

-No tienes por qué dármelas, mis primos han causado esto, es lo menos que podía hacer- dije levantando mis hombros restándole importancia -Y no te preocupes, no te mataran.

-Tal vez sí, podemos hacer que sea verdad- sonrió en forma pícara atrayéndome hacia él.

Sonreí con malicia.

-Hoy no Ethan, tengo cosas que hacer- manifesté antes de que sus sexys labios poseyeran mi boca con deseo, aquel deseo que era mutuo.

-¿Qué harás tan tarde?- preguntó, dándome una pequeña mordida en mi labio inferior.

-Sabes que no puedo dejar el tema de mi padre así como está- suspiré con pesadez, sé qué pensarán que soy una loca intensa que no deja su padre en paz, pero es que no era justo lo que le hacía a mi madre, ni tampoco a mí.

-Sabes que no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

-Sí puedo, sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer y nadie me lo va a impedir- repliqué molesta.

-¿Qué harás?

-Simplemente tengo que dejar las cosas organizadas- seguí hablando mientras caminaba por la habitación y le ignoraba -Debo irme antes de que mis tíos llegue a casa.

-Nina lo que necesitas es descansar y pesar las cosas con más calma.

-No necesito descansar y tampoco necesito pensarlo más.

-No seas terca, Nina.

-Mira Ethan si no estás de acuerdo con esto te puedes largas, no te estoy obligando a ir ni siquiera te lo he insinuado.

-¿Ir dónde, Nina?

-¡No es un asunto que te incumba Ethan! ¡No le incumbe a nadie!- grité ya hecha una fiera.

-Como quieras- dijo antes de levantarse de la cama e irse sin voltear a verme y sin nada más que añadir, estaba furioso y no había que conocerlo lo suficiente para darse cuenta de ello.

Remordimiento vete a la mierda, necesito largarme de aquí y saber qué diablos hace mi padre en Francia.

Tomé un pedazo de pergamino, escribí una corta nota a mis tíos diciéndoles que todo estaría bien y que no se preocuparan por mí, pues sabía que tío Draco pegaría el grito al cielo por no saber dónde fui pero para esto estaría tía Astoria y sus palabras consoladoras. Abrí mi mochila, metí las pocas cosas que había traído y me dispuse a bajar la escaleras por segunda vez dirigiéndome hacia la chimenea, dándome cuenta que a fiesta había finalizado, todo estaba a oscuras y solitario, agradecí a Salazar por eso.

-¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?- preguntó una voz atrás mío haciéndome estremecer al instante.

-No te importa.

-Pelearon, ¿no es así?- sentí su sonrisa burlona en mi oreja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tus gritos fueron suficientes- habló, tirándome su aliento a licor en mi nuca.

-Eres un hijo de puta, ¿lo sabías?- dije, dándome la vuelta encarando al indeseado para ver su sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Dónde ibas?

-No te importa dónde voy, a nadie le debería de importar lo que haga y mucho menos tú.

-Pues lamento decirte que no es así, no es lo que tú quieras, niña caprichosa.

Le miré ofendida, no era una niña caprichosa, bueno… Tal vez un poco, pero ¡¿Quién se cree que es para decírmelo?! Le lancé una última mirada venenosa antes de seguir por el camino que no debí de haber parado, maldito Potter y sus interrupciones.

-No te irás sin antes decirme dónde vas- dijo mientras sentía como tomaba mi muñeca y me empujaba hasta la pared para acorralarme.

-Primero mueres, antes de saber dónde voy- bufé -¡¿Qué demonios te traes conmigo?!

Este chico ya me estaba empezando a hartar, aunque en realidad siempre me hartó.

-Cumplo el acuerdo, tenemos un acuerdo y no lo has cumplido- dijo muy cerca de mi rostro.

-¡¿Qué maldito acuerdo?!- exclamé molesta haciéndome la desentendida, pero es que no puedo creer que saque el maldito acuerdo de hace cinco años, ¡Cinco años!

-No te hagas la estúpida, Zabini- rió sarcástico -Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

-¡Teníamos once años, Potter! ¡ONCE! ¡¿Acaso creíste que lo cumpliría?! ¡Que iluso eres!- me carcajeé.

-Negociaste conmigo, te haré cumplir- respondió con seriedad penetrándome con sus verdes ojos, haciendo que mi vello se erizara de inmediato.

-¡Déjame en paz! No cumpliré ningún estúpido acuerdo contigo- resoplé molesta.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan odiosa?

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan insoportable?- contraataqué, mientras observaba como sus labios se curvaban hacia un lado haciéndolo ver tan sexy.

¡¿Pero qué diablos piensas Nina?! ¡Por ningún motivo puedes caer en los filosos y venenosos colmillos de esa serpiente!

-No me respondiste.

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste- recriminé - ¿Qué demonios quieres? No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces- finalicé tratando de salir de ese pequeño espacio en el que me mantenía, me sentía sofocada, necesitaba salir de inmediato pero el puto no me soltaba.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes hacer?

-¡A ti que mierda te importa!- le empujé con toda la fuerza que puse reunir, logrando soltarme su agarre para alejarme antes de que me devolviera en aquella incómoda posición.

-No irás sin decirme.

-¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?

-Y niegas ser caprichosa- rió -No irás a ningún lado, tus primos me dejaron a cargo de ti.

¡¿ES UNA BROMA?!

-No soy una niña pequeña a la que pueden controlar.

-No irás.

-Mira como lo hago- sonreí con malicia al ver fuego en sus ojos, tomé polvos Flú y dejé que las llamas me consumieran.

De nuevo en casa, maldecía a Potter una y otra vez al hacer retrasar todos mis planes, a esta hora ya debería de haber encontrado la dirección de la perra amante de mi papá para largarme a Francia y arrancarle cada uno de los pelos de su cabeza. No la conocía y ya la odiaba, no era más obvio que quería sacar provecho de la muerte de mi madre.

Subí corriendo al despacho de mi padre nuevamente y comencé a buscar más cartas de ella, pero esta vez procuraba de encontrar algún sobre que contuviera la dirección o si quiera la cuidad en donde vivía. Hurgué su biblioteca y cada uno de los cajones de su escritorio mientras me sentía como una mierda al abusar de la confianza de mi padre, pero él se lo había buscado, o bueno, trataba de convencerme de que así era y que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Bufé frustrada al no encontrar nada, me sentía cansada, no había dormido nada, tal vez Ethan tenía algo de razón pero esto era realmente importante para mí y no podía dejarlo pasar ni un minuto más.

-¿Qué buscas?- brinqué al techo del susto que me pegué al sentir su voz.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA CASI ME MATAS DE UN INFARTO!- grité colérica poniendo una mano en mi pecho, logrando sentir con perfección mi muy acelerado corazón, mientras que Potter se lloraba de risa. Maldito -¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!

-Te dije que me habían dejado a cargo y te seguí.

-¡¿DESDE CUANDO ESTAS AHÍ PARADO IDIOTA?!

-Desde que llegaste y ni cuenta te habías dado, pero debiste ver tu reacción estabas tan concentrada- volvió a carcajearse -¿Qué buscas?

-¡Nada que te importe, lárgate por donde viniste!- exclamé mientras observaba como se sentaba en el sillón de mi padre.

-No, no quisiste escucharme ahora te acostumbras a mi presencia- respondió con simpleza.

¡Puto!

Ignoré su presencia y volví a retomar mi búsqueda.

-Sí me dices que buscas, tal vez te ayude a encontrarlo.

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie- respondí con frialdad, abriendo nuevamente los cajones.

Me empecé a desesperar, no encontraba absolutamente nada y la presencia de Potter empeoraba mucho más las cosas.

-Eres demasiado orgullosa, Zabini.

-Y tú eres un hijo de puta.

-¿No te sabes más insultos?

-Sí, pero ese cuadra más contigo.

-Te lo dejo así- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba nuevamente a mí -Por cada día que me odies me deberás algo.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿había enloquecido?

-¿Cuánto me sale el odiarte por toda la eternidad? ¿Quieres dinero?

-No, no necesito dinero- sonrió con malicia -Por cada día que me odies me deberás un beso- finalizó sintiendo el roce de sus dedos en mi mejilla, dejándome sin aliento.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y QUE DEMONIOS ME PASABA?!

-Estás loco- atiné a decir sintiéndome como una completa idiota al ver como Potter sonreía ladinamente y me susurraba un _Tal vez_ , antes de volverse a sentar en el sillón de mi padre.

Moví mi cabeza tratando de despejar aquellos pensamientos indecentes que habían comenzado a llegar y volver a concentrarme en mi padre. Tomé un pequeño libro, dándome cuenta que era la libreta de papá, no dudé ni un segundo en abrirlo y sentir como algo caía sobre mis pies.

¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!

-¡LO ENCONTRÉ!- Chillé emocionada al ver el sobre con la dirección y el mismo tedioso y amargo nombre de la zorra.

-Felicidades- escuché decir a Potter con burla. Rodé lo ojos hastiada de él y su maldita presencia.

-No pedí tu opinión- bufé.

-Cosa que hubiese sido para ti más fácil, pero el orgullo te puede- me sonrió -Sólo debías preguntarme dónde vivía Pansy Parkinson.

-¡¿Cómo demonios sabes tú eso?!

-Sólo con una insignificante pregunta te hubieses dado cuenta que Pansy Parkinson no vive en Francia, sino en Liverpool tal como lo has leído- continuó, ignorando mi pregunta y dejándome con la boca abierta -Pero, el cómo me enteré de todo… Es un asunto que no te incumbe.

¡MALDITO!

Le miré completamente furiosa, todo el maldito tiempo que perdí buscando la maldita información había sido en vano. El muy estúpido sabía todo y no sabía cómo ni por qué.

-Ve a descansar y te veo mañana para partir.

¡¿Qué?!

-¡TU NO IRAS A NINGÚN LADO!- exclamé furiosa.

-Ya lo veremos- me guiñó un ojo antes de salir del despacho de mi padre y dejarme parada con una completa estúpida.

* * *

patsmasen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA veeeees no todo es malo, solo tal vez Nina le arranque los pelos a Pansy pero no es nada fuera de lo común HAHAHAHAHAHA Neeh, no creo que ser la mejor pero intento que disfruten lo que escribo, me alegra mucho que te guste :3


	8. Liverpool

_**Liverpool**_

Me removí con una sonrisa en mi cama al sentir como el aroma a café me embriagaba, mi padre debía estar abajo esperándome como cada mañana con mi deliciosa y suave taza de café. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente al darme cuenta que lo que había pensado era una completa mentira, mi padre no estaba aquí y era por lo que volvía a estar en casa, pues hoy iría en su búsqueda. Observé mi reloj en la mesa de noche y marcaban las once, no podía creer que fuese tan tarde, había perdido todo el día durmiendo. Sin más espera, tomé mi bata color botella y me dispuse bajar por las escaleras siguiendo el delicioso aroma que se volvía más fuerte a medida que me acercaba a la cocina.

-Ama Nina, que bueno que ya ha despertado- me dijo Lila con una sonrisa -Le he preparado su desayuno favorito.

Sonreí al observar una pequeña montaña de pancakes con syrup.

-Gracias Lila- mi elfina asintió complacida antes de dejarme sola en el comedor.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz detrás de mí haciéndome brincar -¿Alguna vez dejarás de asustarte cada que te hablo?

-¡¿Qué demonios haces todavía aquí?!- gruñí molesta mientras me daba la vuelta y observaba al indeseado con una simple toalla enrollada en sus cintura.

-Te dije que no me iría- sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta como tragaba en seco al ver como una pequeña gota de agua se resbalaba por sus perfectos pectorales, era claro que acababa de bañarse en el baño de huéspedes.

¡No seas perra, Nina, tienes novio y le quieres mucho!

Negué rápidamente dejando a un lado aquellos pensamientos para volver a la realidad, no podía dejarme llevar por un chico sexy que estaba semidesnudo en frente de mí, ¡es que no podía! Además no era cualquier chico, era el indeseado y debía mostrar mi fuerte odio hacia él no mis estúpidas hormonas de adolescente.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Idiota- bufé.

-En cuanto termines nos iremos, no tardes demasiado en estar lista.

-¿Y quién te dijo a ti que iba a ir contigo?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-¿Quién te dijo a ti que no iría?- contraatacó con una sonrisa burlona antes de subir tranquilamente por las escaleras como si estuviese en su casa.

Bufé exasperada al darme cuenta de lo que había logrado hacer Potter, su perfecto y redondo trasero me había dejado con la boca abierta y con unas jodidas ganas de pellizcarlo. Maldito estúpido, por ahí dicen que la venganza es dulce y bueno, creo que debería probar esa teoría muy pronto. Volví a lo que quedaba de mis deliciosos pancakes antes de levantarme y dirigirme a mi habitación para asearme y alistar algunas cosas para el viaje.

-Si te quedas más tiempo dentro del agua te arrugaras como una uva pasa, Zabini- dijo la voz del inútil desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Rodé los ojos, ¿Qué demonios le importaba si me volvía una pasa? Además, solamente había estado sumergida en mi bañera durante media hora, lo que no podía creer es que hubiese tenido el gran descaro de entrar a mi habitación. Molesta, tomé mi bata cubriendo mi desnudez y salí del baño dispuesta a insultar una vez más al idiota más grande del mundo.

-¿Ella era tú madre?- me preguntó mientras acariciaba a mi gata que se encontraba nuevamente en su regazo y observaba la foto con detalle -Te pareces mucho a ella, sólo que no tienes el cabello rubio y tú tez no es tan blanca.

Quedé suspendida, nunca antes en mi vida una persona que no fuese de mi familia me había dicho que me parecía a ella y mucho menos habían apuntado nuestras diferencias físicas.

-¿Cómo era su nombre?- me preguntó dirigiendo sus ojos en mí al notar que no musitaba palabra.

-Jade- mi boca respondió sin pedírselo, no sabía ni entendía por qué lo había hecho, puesto que no hablaba de mi madre con alguien que no fuese mi padre o mi tía Astoria.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó con inseguridad.

-No te interesa- respondí fríamente antes de salir de mi trance y quitarle el porta retrato poniéndolo nuevamente en su lugar - ¡Lárgate de aquí!- exclamé al sentir como algo dentro de mí volvía a quebrarse al recordarla.

-Lo lamento mucho, no debí preguntar- sonaba arrepentido.

-¡No, no debiste y no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca!- exclamé levantándolo bruscamente de mi cama, dejando caer a mi gata que dio un gruñido de insatisfacción por despertarla de su cómoda almohada, para luego mantenerlo fuera de mi vista.

No debía quebrarme, le había prometido a mi madre que aunque me doliera a montones el que no estuviese conmigo no dejaría que me quebrara nuevamente, era lo que ella quería y lo que debía hacer, no podía dejar que los recuerdos me inundaran la mente y mis lágrimas se escurrieran por mis mejillas, no otra vez.

Suspiré forzadamente mientras entraba al baño y me mojaba la cara con agua tibia tratando de tranquilizarme antes de vestir algo cómodo y tomar la maleta que había preparado para disponerme a salir rumbo a Liverpool. No sabía dónde se había metido Potter pero tampoco era que me interesara demasiado, así que me dirigí hacia mi elfina para darle las últimas recomendaciones.

-Lila necesito que le digas a Maddie que se haga cargo de mi gata, que se la lleve a casa. Tardaré unos cuantos días en volver, así que si alguien pregunta por mi diles que estaré bien- le sonreí al ver como la pequeña criatura asentía a cada cosa que decía.

-No se preocupe ama Nina, Lila hará todo lo que le pidió- declaró antes de que saliera por la puerta principal y emprendiera el camino.

-¿Sabes cómo llegar?- preguntó el indeseado con precaución.

-Encontraré la forma, ahora largo, no te quiero volver a ver- expresé con amargura.

-Lo lamento, ¿sí?- dijo mientras sostenía mi muñeca y me acercaba a él.

-Sólo mantente alejado de los asuntos que no te incumben- respondí, provocándole una sonrisa torcida.

-Será mejor apresurarse o perderemos el tren- susurró cerca de mi rostro antes de volver a emprender el camino.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras después de salir de la Mansión Zabini para poder tomar el autobús Noctámbulo. Sé que no era una gran idea pero teníamos que llegar al Callejón Diagon lo más rápido que fuera posible, pues debía ir a Gringotts para sacar galeones de la bóveda familiar y poder cambiarlos al dinero muggle.

-Es aquí- dijo Potter levantándose de la silla y salir por la estrecha puerta del tedioso y corriente bus que nos había llevado hacia la estación Euston.

-¿Cómo pueden los muggles vivir así?- pregunté fastidiada al sentir como las personas se empujaban para salir y de paso me empujaban a mí -Maldito muggle te cruciaré, ¡¿acaso no sabes de qué familia provengo?!- exclamé furiosa, fulminando al hombre que me había empujado.

-Perdónela señor, es que mi hermanita está mal de la cabeza- interrumpió Potter arrastrándome del brazo evitando que sacara mi varita y cumplirá con mis palabras.

El señor me vio con pena y puso una mano en el hombro de Potter dándole apoyo moral antes de seguir con su camino.

-¡NO ESTOY MAL DE LA CABEZA, MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!- grité furiosa -¡NO SOY TU HERMANA Y NADIE ME OBSERVA CON PENA! ¡LO CRUCIARÉ!

-No cruciarás a nadie y ahora cállate que estás llamando demasiado la atención, nadie de aquí conoce de que familia provienes y si fuese así que más da, no eres más que una loca, malhumorada y malcriada- manifestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como mi rostro se desencajaba, de seguro tenía planeado ese discurso desde hacía mucho tiempo y por fin había llegado su oportunidad de sacármelo en cara -Ahora contrólate si no quieres que te quite la varita- finalizó mientras me volvía a arrastrar hasta las casetas de los tickets.

Bufé molesta al ver que faltaba media hora para que el tren llegara. Saqué un pequeño sobre de mi maleta donde se encontraba la dirección de la casa de la zorra esa, tal vez Potter no me haya dejado cruciar al muggle pero nadie me impediría vengarme de ella.

-Vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre, ¿tú no?- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Asentí, ya eran las dos de la tarde y aún no almorzábamos, así que nos dirigimos hacia un pequeño local que vendían comida rápida, como amaba la comida rápida, mamá siempre nos llevaba a papá y a mí a comer hamburguesa.

-¿Y qué harás cuando lleguemos allá?- me preguntó luego de las coqueterías de la mesera y Potter al dar nuestra orden.

-Buscar la dirección de la casa de la zorra y arrancarle cada uno de sus pelos- contesté con una sonrisa de satisfacción al imaginármelo.

-¿Y si tú padre no está ahí?

-Tiene que estar ahí, las cartas lo decían absolutamente todo.

-¿Por qué no dejarlo hacer nuevamente su vida?

-Te dije que no te metieras en los asuntos que no te incumbían, ya es bastante con soportar tu presencia todo este tiempo- rodé los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué te hice?- preguntó con curiosidad luego de un largo rato de silencio.

-Ser tú.

-¿Y que tengo yo de malo?

¡Absolutamente nada! Y eso es lo que más me fastidia de él, el que venga de una familia de héroes, que no sea señalado por la sociedad por un maldito pasado que no debería de cargar conmigo, pero que después de todo lo tenía que cargar tal como mis primos hacían. Su maldita perfección era lo que me hacía odiarlo a muerte.

-Su orden- la mesera me saco de mis pensamientos entregándole a Potter las hamburguesa que habíamos pedido -Espero verte pronto- le guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse.

Salí del local y caminé rápidamente hacía el tren que ya estaba parado en la estación 2, me subí hasta encontrar un compartimento vacío y sentarme dando un pesado suspiro mientras posaba mi maleta en el asiento de al lado.

-Aquí tienes- me tendió Potter mi almuerzo una vez que se hubiese sentando frente mío.

-¿Es muy largo el viaje?- pregunté, dándole una gran mordida a mi hamburguesa con pepinillos.

-No mucho, he ido un par de veces con mis tíos y Rose- contestó con simpleza -Se te van a torcer tus ojos de tanto rodarlos- se burló mientras limpiaba un poco de mostaza de la esquina de sus labios.

-No creo en esos cuentos de niños- dije volviendo al mundo antes de que se diera cuanta de la cara de estúpida que debí haber puesto al ver lo que había hecho.

¡Maldito provocador!

Habíamos caído en un silencio bastante incomodo, aun no entendía como había aceptado que él viniera conmigo, pero después de todo había sido de ayuda, no era tan inútil como parecía ser. El tiempo pasaba con rapidez, el tren hacía algunas horas que ya había emprendido su marcha, me sentía nerviosa al ver que faltaba muy poco para descubrir la verdad. Observé como Potter leía un libro de pociones tan tranquilamente, así que decidí por imitarlo, aprovecharía para terminar mi último libro de la herencia de mi madre.

No sabía en qué momento me había dormido y tampoco entendía como mi cabeza fue a parar en el regazo de Potter, aunque ahora entendía los gruñidos de mi gata cuando la quitaban de ahí, pues era jodidamente cómodo. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los verdes de Potter que seguían las líneas de uno de mis libros.

-Bienvenida a Liverpool- susurró con una sonrisa mientras cambiaba la página con una mano y con la otra acariciaba mi cabello con parsimonia.

* * *

patsmasen: Hahahaha lo sé y te comprendo a la perfección, pero no te preocupes que tal vez tarde que temprano cambie ;) Puede que sí como pueda que no hahahaha Omg! Graciasssh buuut aquí me tienes de vuelta haha :3


	9. Pansy Parkinson

_**Pansy Parkinson**_

-¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?- gruñí mientras me levantaba con rapidez de su regazo y me sentaba lo más lejos posible de él.

-Estaba leyendo- me respondió con simpleza mientras me mostraba mi libro -Es bastante interesante, estoy seguro que mi tía Hermione lo leyó.

-No hablo de eso- manifesté mirándolo directamente a sus ojos -¿Qué hacías con mi cabello?

-Oh, pues…

-No vuelvas a tocarme el cabello nunca más en tú vida si no quieres que te hechice- le corté muy molesta.

-Lo lamento, a Lilu le encanta que lo haga, pensé que te gustaría también, ya que mi hermana dice que relaja.

-Pues no, no me gusta y nunca más te atrevas a hacerlo.

Joder, no puedo creer que Potter se hubiese atrevido a tocar mi cabello, había profanado aquel íntimo acto que tenía con mi madre y para el colmo de todo era que lo había disfrutado; no creo poder expresar cuanto extrañé el que me acariciaran el cabello con tanta tranquilidad, extrañaba las manos de mi madre sobre mis rizos. Cerré mis ojos por última vez sintiendo y disfrutando de las últimas cosquillas que habían quedado grabadas, no podía aceptar en voz alta que el indeseado tenía manos de seda.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunté con un suspiro mientras abría mis ojos nuevamente.

-Sí- respondió, disponiéndose a bajar las maletas.

-Puedo hacerlo sola- dije levantándome como un resorte para coger mi maleta.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo sola, pero quiero ayudarte- sonrió, dejando mi maleta en el asiento.

Bufé.

-Deja de bufar linda, me debes un beso más- me guiñó el ojo antes de salir por el compartimiento.

Resoplé fastidiada antes disponerme a coger mis cosas y seguir los pasos de Potter.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó una vez en la estación.

-Sí.

-¿Sabes dónde ir?

Asentí mientras sacaba del bolsillo de mi chaqueta el sobre con la dirección de la casa donde muy seguramente encontraría a mi padre.

-Perfecto, ahora podemos buscar un hotel donde dejar nuestras cosas y donde pasar la noche- declaró, comenzando a caminar con decisión hasta la salida de la estación.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no sigues caminando?- pregunté con curiosidad al ver que no cruzaba la calle.

-Estoy esperando el taxi.

-¿El qué?- fruncí el ceño.

-Un taxi- me miró divertido al ver que seguía sin entender -Es un pequeño carro donde llevan a las personas a su destino por un valor… ¿Nunca te has montado en un carro?

-Por supuesto que sí, mi padre tiene uno, pero nunca me he montado en esa cosa que dices.

-No es tan diferente- explicó, llevándose un suspiro de alivio de mi parte.

De verdad esperaba que no fuese tan diferente al carro de papá y la verdad es que no lo era, pues pude observar como un pequeño carro color negro se paraba frente nosotros esperando a que subiéramos, y en cuanto Potter le dio el nombre del hotel al chofer comenzó el recorrido por las calles de Liverpool.

Observé el hotel desde la ventanilla, no era tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeño, era adecuado para el par de días que tenía pensado quedarme en esta ciudad. Pagué la mitad del costó de la carrera del taxi, aunque Potter dijera que no fuera necesario, pero la verdad es que lo era, puesto que el hombre nos vio con cara de millonarios y nos cobró un platanal, no me quejaba ya que en cierta parte tenía razón, vivía con los lujos de mi familia pero no había traído tanto dinero conmigo.

-Las carreras de taxi siempre son costosas- explicó.

-Y si lo sabías porque no simplemente cogimos un bus.

-Porque no me apetecía montarme en un bus- me sonrió ladinamente antes de entrar al hotel.

-Joven Potter, que bueno es verlo nuevamente por aquí- sonrió un hombre ya entrado en edad mientras me observaba con atención, ya se me estaba haciendo bastante tedioso.

-Muchas gracias señor Bennett, a mí también me alegra verlo de nuevo- correspondió el saludo con educación.

-Veo que no ha venido esta vez con su familia- volvió a observarme, a lo que yo respondí rodeando los ojos -Le daré la misma habitación de siempre.

¿Habitación? Oh no, no pretenderá que nos quedemos los dos en una habitación, está muy loco si de verdad lo cree.

-A mí me da una aparte, por favor.

Fruncí el ceño al ver como el hombre sonreía con picardía.

-Pensé que quería compartir habitación con su novio.

¡¿MI QUE?!

-¡No es mi novio!- exclamé horrorizada.

¡Nunca y por ningún motivo sería la novia de un idiota engreído!

-Es una amiga, señor Bennett- explicó Potter con una risilla, mientras el hombre le entregaba dos llaves.

-Tengan una linda estancia- expresó antes de que nos retiráramos de la recepción y subiéramos hasta nuestras habitaciones.

-Tampoco soy tu amiga- le reproché cruzándome de brazos, disponiéndome a subir por las escaleras.

-Aquí hay un ascensor- habló tratando de sonar serio, no sabía de qué demonios se estaba burlando.

-¿Un qué?- interrumpí mis refunfuños viendo aquel aparato extraño que el indeseado me señalaba.

-Repite conmigo a-scen-sor.

-¡No soy estúpida, idiota!- exclamé furiosa al ver como se carcajeaba -¿Te estás burlando de mí?- entrecerré los ojos.

-No, por supuesto que no- su tono de sarcasmo hacía que quisiera lanzarlo al lago de la cueva de una patada en su trasero para que se lo tragaran los inferis.

-Usaré las escaleras, el ejercicio es bueno- comencé a caminar con altivez.

-Nunca haces ejercicio, Zabini- me dijo con burla.

-¿Y tú como diablos vas a saberlo?

-Porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo.

-¡Claro que no me conoces!

-Pruébame.

-No perderé mi tiempo contigo, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer- finalicé la conversación antes de subir las escaleras.

Debo admitir que me causó algo de curiosidad el tono tan confiado que usó, ¿me estaría espiando? ¿Cómo demonios va a saber algo de mí si ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de cruzar palabras con él en el colegio? Es realmente imposible que conozca algunos de mis gustos.

Una vez que habíamos dejado las cosas en nuestras habitaciones, nos dispusimos a buscar la casa de aquella zorra en completo silencio, lo cual agradecí a Salazar por eso, pues no quería escuchar su odiosa voz aunque sea unos minutos.

-Si quieres podemos pasar al pequeño café bar que está al frente, podríamos comer algo antes de buscar la dirección.

Acepté su propuesta, tenía hambre y lo que más quería ahora era recuperar las energías que perdí en el viaje, además porque las necesitaría para matar a la bruja.

-¡Albus!- gritó una chica el nombre del indeseado antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

-¡Cali!- la estrechó correspondiendo su abrazo con una amplia sonrisa.

La chica era de baja estatura, su cabello era rubio y lleno de bucles, sus ojos eran color verde pero no era el mismo verde que tenía Potter, el de Potter era mucho más oscuro, más parecido al color de las esmeraldas.

-Zabini, que extraño es verte por aquí- me saludó una vez soltado al indeseado.

¿Quién es esta y por qué me conoce?

-¿Cómo me conoces?- pregunté confundida.

-Estudio en Hogwarts- respondió con simpleza -Mi nombre es Calynda Hammilton.

¿Ah sí?

-Nunca te había visto.

-Nunca ves a alguien que no sea de tú familia o agrado.

La fusilé con la mirada, ¿Pero quién se cree para hablarme así?

-Está bien- suspiró Potter interrumpiendo nuestras miradas -¿Cali me podrías traer lo de siempre?

-En seguida, Al- se retiró con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan amargada?

-¿Quién se cree para hablarme de esa forma?

-Te ha dicho la verdad.

Bufé.

Bueno sí, está bien, tenía algo de razón pero es obvio que nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó la rubia dejando los bocadillos en la mesa antes de sentarse frente de mí.

-Estamos buscando a alguien- corté de inmediato, no la conocía y no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Su nombre es Pansy Parkinson, ¿la conoces?- le preguntó Potter llevándose un crucio con mi mirada.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- chilló con una sonrisa -Es la mejor diseñadora de Liverpool. ¿Te harás un vestido con ella?

-Sí, algo así- respondí, observándola con un poco más de interés, pues conocía a la arpía y tal vez podría decir alguna información que me fuera útil.

-Sus diseños son realmente geniales.

-Pero…- continuó Potter al ver como su amiga se apagaba.

-Son demasiado costosos, no todas las personas pueden comprar sus vestidos.

-Pero no es mi caso- sonreí con arrogancia -Estoy buscando su casa, ¿sabes si queda demasiado lejos de aquí?

-De hecho no está muy lejos de aquí, sólo son unas cuantas cuadras.

-Genial.

-Muchas gracias, Cali, prometo volver a pasar antes de irme- le sonrió Potter mientras se levantaba.

-Espero que sí, Albus- manifestó divertida, acompañándonos hasta la salida -Hasta pronto, Zabini.

Asentí y salí del local sin decir algo más, podía sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba a medida que comenzaba a caminar por las calles hacia nuestro destino, creía estar preparada para arrancarle los pelos, pero algo dentro de mí pedía que mi padre no estuviese ahí dentro.

Me sentía cansada y aún no dábamos con la dirección del famoso edificio donde vivía, no sabía por cuanto tiempo habíamos caminado pero podía ver como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, además que el dolor de mis pies hacía que lo imaginara. Estaba completamente segura de que nos habíamos perdido aunque Potter me alegara una y otra vez que sabía dónde estaba.

-Acéptalo de una buena vez, Potter, nos perdimos- resoplé por quinta vez -Se suponía que solo quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del café.

-Cierra la boca, Zabini, ya casi llegamos- respondió, mirando la dirección de la casa que teníamos al lado.

Bufé pero continué mi marcha, había llegado bastante lejos ya y no iba a darme por vencida tan fácil, después de todo esto era por lo que dejé a mis tíos y primos.

-Es ahí- manifestó, señalando un enorme edificio -Te dije que no estábamos perdidos.

Suspiré aliviada y comencé a caminar a la entrada, podía observar lo sofisticado que era ese lugar, debía aceptar que no estaba nada mal.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó el vigilante de aquel lugar.

-Estamos buscando a la diseñadora Pansy Parkinson- respondí con la mayor arrogancia que me fue posible, debía demostrar mi clase para que no nos sacaran a patadas como unos mocosos.

-¿Para qué la buscan?- inquirió con desconfianza.

-Hemos venido a ver un vestido- contestó Potter rodeando mi cintura con su brazo, haciéndome respingar.

¡¿Qué demonios hace?!

-Es el apartamento 612- indicó, volviendo a su revista.

-Gracias- dijo Potter, antes de arrastrarme hacia una puerta de metal antes de que pudiera replicar e insultarlo.

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!- grité aterrorizada al sentir como se movía.

-Es un ascensor, Zabini- se carcajeó -Sabía que en algún momento ibas a montarte en uno.

-¡HAZ QUE PARE AHORA MISMO!

-No, el parará solito cuando lleguemos al sexto piso- explicó con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo -Sólo tranquilízate.

Respiré profundo mientras le rezaba a Salazar para que no me dejara morir encerrada con ese imbécil, además de que no podía morir, no ahora que estaba tan cerquita de descubrir a mi padre.

-Ves, ya hemos llegado- anunció, haciendo que abriera mis ojos y saliera corriendo hacia el pasillo, tratando de alejarme de ese aparato creado por el mismísimo diablo.

Suspiré y comencé a buscar el apartamento donde se suponía que vivía aquella arpía. Si antes sentía mi corazón latir con rapidez, ahora podría decir que en cualquier momento se saldría por mi boca. Paré en seco al ver la pequeña placa dorada donde citaba el número 612.

-Potter- lo llamé con una voz que ni siquiera yo misma podía reconocer.

Sentí como la mano de Potter sostenía la mía mientras me observaba directamente a los ojos y tocaba el timbre, haciendo que rápidamente una mujer alta de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes abriera la puerta.

-Pansy, ¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz masculina, dejándome completamente helada.

* * *

patsmasen: Hahahaha no la odies, ella es buenita ;) Albus Potter es lo más hermoso y perfecto que puede existir *se muere* 3


	10. Reacción

_**Reacción**_

Albus P.O.V

Escuchar aquella pregunta fue suficiente para darnos cuenta que el señor Zabini se encontraba en el apartamento junto con Pansy Parkinson. Después de todo, Nina tenía razón.

Observé como sus ojos color miel reflejaban odio puro hacia la mujer que estaba frente nuestro, aunque de su boca no saliera ni el más mínimo ruido posible. Pronto, sentí como su helada mano me tomaba del brazo y me halaba fuera del edificio con rapidez.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté una vez que estuvimos fuera. Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida puesto que solo me bastaba verla para darme cuenta que se encontraba mal, aunque sabía perfectamente que tampoco lo iba a admitir con facilidad. La conocía más de lo que ella se alcanzaba a imaginar.

Como era obvio no respondió, solo continuó caminando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Debo confesar que no esperaba que enmudeciera, la verdad es que esperaba que la insultara y tal vez la golpeara como ella alguna vez pensó que haría, "le arrancaré los pelos a esa arpía" recuerdo como le decía esa frase a Luna, Maddie y el imbécil de Ethan.

Una vez llegado al hotel, subimos las escaleras hacia nuestras habitaciones para sentir como Nina por primera vez en todo el recorrido me soltaba de la mano y se disponía a entrar al cuarto dando el tan esperado portazo, al menos algo de ella quedaba. Suspiré con pesadez antes de darme la vuelta y volver a salir del hotel pensando en que lo mejor era dejarla sola para ver si tal vez toda esta odisea la hacía recapacitar mientras que yo iba al café bar donde trabajaba mi amiga.

-Vaya Al, no sabía qué te iba a ver tan pronto- sonrió Cali al verme bajar del taxi, mientras atendía una de las mesas que estaban fuera del local.

-Prometí que vendría y aquí estoy- le sonreí devuelta.

-Si bueno, pero no esperaba a que regresaras horas después- rió -¿Y Zabini?

-Está en el hotel, no se siente del todo bien- respondí con simpleza y sin dar muchos detalles, confiaba en Cali puesto que era mi mejor amiga pero no eran mis asuntos y sabía que Nina muy en el fondo me lo agradecería.

-Oh lo siento- manifestó con pena -¿Te importa esperarme? Dentro de unos minutos termina mi turno y así podremos hablar a gusto si te parece claro.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera dándome cuenta que iban a ser la ocho, tal vez podría comer algo y llevarle algo a Zabini cuando regresara al hotel. Ordené mi típica hamburguesa con pepinillos y mostaza mientras esperaba que mi amiga saliera de su turno.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal las cosas, Al?- preguntó luego de varios minutos sentándose al frente.

-Bastante bien la verdad, han sido muy buenas vacaciones- respondí con sinceridad -¿Qué tal las tuyas?

-No puedo quejarme, pero espero regresar pronto a Hogwarts- sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Y sé perfectamente por quién quieres regresar- me burlé, provocando que sus mejillas enrojecieran violentamente.

-¡Cállate, Albus!- exclamó, tratando en vano de ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se le comenzaba a formar.

-Oh vamos, si nunca le dirás que gustas de él entonces no tendrás oportunidad, es simple- sonreí con travesura

-Lo ves fácil porque eres chico- rodó los ojos.

-No tiene nada que ver.

-¡Claro que sí! Además…

-¿Qué?- pregunté al ver como se interrumpía y el brillo divertido de sus ojos se apagaba.

-Theo tiene novia.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? Claro que no tiene novia, es mi amigo y me lo hubiera dicho.

-Novia, conquista lo que sea que sea pero está ocupado.

-Pues si no le dices algo entonces él seguirá con su vida.

-¿Y por qué no mejor tú le dices a Zabini que gustas de ella?- inquirió nuevamente con diversión.

-Porque no me gusta Zabini.

-Puff, que gran mentira- se carcajeó -Vamos Al, te conozco perfectamente y he visto como la miras.

-La miro igual que todas- me excusé. Tal vez, solo tal vez sentía un pequeño feeling hacia ella pero era solamente eso.

-No Al, no me miras igual a como la miras a ella- manifestó tomándome la mano -No tenías ese brillo en tus ojos cuando salías con Sabrina Jones.

-Estás loca- reí mientras me levantaba de la silla.

-¡No estoy loca!- exclamó "ofendida" dándome un golpe amistoso en mi pecho -Estoy segura que tarde que temprano vendrás a mí a decirme que tenía razón.

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts- sonreí, besando su mejilla antes de irme nuevamente al hotel con la pequeña bolsa de comida.

Al llegar otra vez al hotel, sentí como nada había cambiado, la puerta de la habitación de Zabini seguía cerrada. No estaba del todo seguro si era conveniente tocar para ver si todo estaba en orden, puesto que era de Nina Zabini de la que hablábamos y no de cualquier chica.

Respire profundo y me dispuse a darle sutiles golpesitos a la puerta, aunque nadie respondiera a los llamados.

-¿Zabini? ¿Estás ahí?- pregunté, animándome a tocar nuevamente. Sin embargo todo seguía en completo silencio.

¿Y si le había pasado algo o había hecho algo mientras que no estuve?

Rogué a Salazar para que no hubiese tenido un arranque de su muy común e impulsiva locura, mientras abría la puerta, encontrando la habitación en completa oscuridad y a Zabini echa un ovillo en la cama.

-¿Estás bien?- me acerqué lentamente -Te traje algo de cenar, por si tienes hambre.

Me hinqué quedando más o menos a su altura, dándome cuenta de los rojos que se encontraban sus ojos a pesar de la oscuridad que nos acompañaba.

-Sólo cállate y abrázame- hipó, antes de lanzarse a mí y comenzar, o tal vez seguir, sollozando.

No esperé más y la abracé con fuerza mientras que me sentaba con ella en la cama y sentía como escondía su rostro en mi pecho comenzando a empaparla. No sabía que decir y tampoco sabía cómo actuar, así que me quede en silencio tal como ella me lo había pedido, escuchando como lloraba. Nunca había consolado a una chica, el que consolaba a mis hermanas era James y me maldije por no saber cómo hacerlo.

Elegí comenzar a acariciarle el cabello con parsimonia, en vez de darle aquellos estúpidos golpesitos en la espalda como mostraban en las películas que le gustaban a mi tía Hermione y que desesperaban al tío Ron.

Saqué uno de los pañuelos que había en el cajón y se lo tendí al sentir como su llanto comenzaba a cesar, como odiaba ver llorar y sufrir a las chicas, pues era algo que nunca debía suceder.

-No puedo creer… que estuviera ahí- rompió el silencio entre hipidos -Por un momento… tuve la esperanza de creer… que tal vez estaba equivocada.

-Lamento mucho lo que ha sucedido, Nina- manifesté sin dejar de acariciar su sedoso cabello castaño -Pero, creo que estás exagerando un poco.

En realidad era bastante lo que exageraba, pero no quería que se pusiera susceptible.

-Exagerar- bufó aun entrecortadamente -Mi padre le ha conseguido reemplazo a mi madre muerta.

-Nina… Tu madre lastimosamente ya murió y creo que tu padre merece rehacer su vida- respondí, mientras sentía como posaba su cabeza en mi regazo y me miraba directamente a los ojos -Si yo estuviese casado y muriera, yo no quisiera que mi pareja se quedara sola y me llorara toda la vida, sino que consiguiera a alguien que pueda llegar hacerla feliz en lo que resta de su vida como yo lo habría hecho en mi tiempo… Muy seguramente tú madre también quería eso para él. Piensa en eso, Nina.

-Lo sé- suspiró con resignación, logrando sorprenderme -Sabes, mi madre hacía esto.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté confundido al ver un pequeño rastro de sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me peinaba todas las noches logrando tranquilizarme, era algo que compartíamos ella y yo.

-Yo… lo siento- me disculpé retirando mis manos de inmediato, al recordar cómo había reaccionado en el tren cuando lo había hecho.

-Está bien, puedes hacerlo- sonrió mientras sostenía con fuerza en su pecho la fotografía de su madre -No sé cómo haces pero tus manos me transportan al pasado y me haces sentir como si fuera ella la que estuviera tocando mi cabello.

-¿Tengo manos de mujer?- pregunté algo escandalizado, levantándolas para verlas.

-No, Albus, no tienes manos de mujer, no seas idiota- rió.

Era la primera vez que me llamaba por el nombre y la primera vez que la escuchaba reír, no sé qué diablos pasaba con ella pero aceptaba que me gustaba su risa.

-¿Te tomaste algo?- pregunté curioso mirando sus ojos nuevamente, buscando algún indicio de que hubiese consumido aquellas drogas de las que tanto hablaba mi padre en casa.

-No, tampoco estoy drogada, idiota- rodó los ojos.

Bueno, eso ya me daba a entender que seguía siendo la misma…

-Solo quería comprobar- respondí.

-No me sucede nada si es lo que estás pensando, sé que puede sonar un poco extraño, pero mamá tenía razón.

¿Un poco extraño? ¿Era broma?

-¿En qué?

-En que las personas no siempre son lo que aparentan ser- me respondió antes de quedarse profundamente dormida aun en mi regazo.

* * *

Holaaa, aquí Mrs. Stark volviendo a dejar notas, pero es que esta vez si es importante y no mis locuras diarias xDD Btw, les quería decir queee a partir de este capítulo tardare un poco más en actualizar, puesto que ya está al día junto con la página en la que principalmente está subido este fic :3

patmasen: Okay Mrs. Winter Barnes (no sé por qué pero me gusta como suena HAHAHAHAHA) Dejando a un lado mis locuras xD Aquí he regresado con una sorpresilla de mi sexy Albus *muere de amor* Buahaha Blaisie si estaba con Pansy *se larga a iorar al rincón* Espero que este capítulo te guste yyyy bueno tal vez te caiga un poquito mejor Nina, no? Sigo teniendo esperanzas xD

CayetanoBlas: Holaaa, me alegra un montón que te haya gustado mi historia como también te hayan gustado los personajes que me he atrevido a agregar y si... también a resucitar, o bueno en realidad no murieron solo sufrieron daños de gravedad *soné como Dobby xD* Y también mi narrativa, ya que es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona juju... Hahaha es genial que te haya caído bien Dig, trato de hacer que se parezca lo que más pueda a Bella xD Me alegra que te gustara la pandilla de serpientes, puesto que la he cambiado y quitado levemente a la chica Weasley, muchas gracias de verdad por seguir mi historia... Hahaha es bueno que envejezcan, muy bueno sería permanecer siempre joven peeero no son inmortales al estilo Wolverine xD Siempre me cayó bien Nev, además de que debe ser genial tener un profesor como él, hahahaha calma que puede que tarde que temprano Nina acepte que le gusta Albus xD Juju como buena Slytherin seguiré con el pleito con los leones xD OMG! Muchas graciassss! Es realmente bueno saber que te ha gustado mi historia :) En cuanto eso... hahaha se que fui un poco apresurada con el paso de los años pero es que debían crecer rápido! hahahaha me has descubierto pero es que Deus yo adoro a Albus Potter y no sólo James Sirius se parece a su abuelo! O sea si es sexy y travieso, pero es que Albus lo es todo y merece también heredar un poco de su travesura :3 ¿Nina que hace? Nina es cool, me cae excelente la chica con mucha suerte xD Espero que los próximos capítulos que leas te sean también de tu agrado y cumplan con tus expectativas, y por supuesto que me pasaré por tu historia, desde hace mucho que busco historias sobre la 3G y no había tenido la suerte de encontrar una juju ¡Saludos!


	11. Confesión

_**Confesión**_

Las semanas habían pasado junto con el viaje a Liverpool y el castigo que me había dado tío Draco por haberme ido sin su consentimiento. No sabía con exactitud cuándo volvería mi padre y así lo prefería, ya que lo menos que quería hacer era verlo sin antes haber procesado algo de todo lo que había ocurrido, por eso y otros motivos agradecía enormemente que el regreso a Hogwarts estuviera a tan solo dos semanas. Estaba ansiosa de volver para hablar con Luna sobre su verano, aunque en realidad seguíamos en contacto mediante cartas.

-¡Nina!- escuché que tía Astoria me llamaba -Tienes visita, cariño.

No sabía de quien se podría tratar, hace unas noches Maddie había estado aquí junto con Theo para contarnos sobre su viaje a Francia en el que habían visitado a sus abuelos maternos, y al que no había asistido Scorpius por las constantes visitas a la señora Narcissa por su delicado estado de salud.

-¿A quién esperas enana?- me preguntó mi primo en el marco de mi puerta -No será ese idiota de Ethan, ¿o sí?

Ethan… No lo había visto desde nuestra pelea y tampoco sabía que había sido de nosotros.

-No, no he hablado con él.

-Es mejor así, no es para ti- manifestó, caminando a mi lado.

-¿Cómo sabes tú quien es bueno o no para mí?- inquirí, levantando una ceja.

-Sólo sé que él no lo es, Nina, es un completo idiota- respondió -¿Diggith?

-Bueno, ahora que has visto que no era Ethan, puedes volver a tu cuarto Scorpis- reí, al ver la mueca que había puesto al escuchar el tedioso apodo que le habían puesto las zorras que iban detrás de él.

-¡No me digas, así!- gruñó, furioso.

-Uh, no creo que te enfades demasiado cuando las chicas de tu club de admiradoras te lo dicen, Scorpis- me carcajeé, contagiando a Dig, mientras que él rodaba los ojos y subía nuevamente las escaleras.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- me dijo Dig, luego de haber subido a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que hice algo terrible- se mordió el labio -Nina tienes que ayudarme, no sé qué hacer.

-Sí bueno, pero ya dime.

-Es que no sé cómo pude, no sé cómo me pasó.

-Dig, si no me dices que hiciste, no podré ayudarte- repetí con calma, no quería alterarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-Es que ese es problema, no creo que me puedas ayudar a revertir lo que hice- tragó en seco -Creo que nadie puede hacerlo- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Comencé a asustarme, pues nunca antes había visto a Diggith tan nerviosa como para recurrir al llanto.

-Dig…

-Tengo un retraso- soltó de repente, lanzándose a mis brazos para seguir llorando.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamé, pues no podía creer en lo que me decía, debía ser una de esas bromas pesadas que tanto le gustaba hacernos a mí y a Maddie.

-Nina, creo que estoy embarazada- respondió entre hipidos, mirándome a los ojos -Mis padres me van a matar.

¡Por todos los inferis del lago de la cueva! ¡Mi tía Bella la va a matar en cuanto se entere!

-Dig… ¿De cuánto es?- tragué en seco de tan solo imaginármelo.

-Un mes- susurró, haciendo que me tomara la cara con las manos.

Mi prima estaba perdida, esto definitivamente se nos iba de las manos.

-Por Salazar, Diggith, ¿qué vas a hacer?- pregunté, comenzando a desesperándome -El padre no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Eres la única que lo sabe.

-¿Quién es, Dig?

-No quiero que se lo digas.

-¡Diggith es el padre de esa pobre criatura, creo que merece que sepa que va a tener un hijo en nueve meses!- exclamé completamente desesperada, haciendo llorar nuevamente a mi prima -Ya Diggith, lo siento, pero es que no sé qué hacer.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy yo?- hipó -Estábamos muy borrachos, solo recuerdo haber despertado con él en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la Mansión después de la fiesta de Scorpius.

-¡Por Salazar! ¿Y cómo la tía Astoria y el tío Draco no los descubrieron?

-Llegaron a medio día- levantó los hombros -Nos dieron tiempo para limpiar.

-Así que puedo suponer que el padre de esta criatura no sabe tampoco que estuvo contigo.

Negó.

-Ya dímelo Diggith, dime quién es el chico- pedí.

-No, Nina, no quiero que lo sepa, ni siquiera sé qué hacer con él- señaló su vientre todavía plano con una mueca.

-Oigan chicas, ¿van a ir?- preguntó Scorpius mientras tocaba la puerta.

-¿A dónde?- inquirí, rogando por que no hubiese escuchado nada de nuestra conversación.

-Jugaremos un partido con los chicos en el jardín, mamá los invitó a pasar la tarde.

-¿Los invitó a quienes?- preguntó Diggith, poniéndose pálida.

-Si bajan se dan cuenta, no les daré la lista- respondió, antes de sentir las pisadas lejos de nuestra puerta.

-Con quien te habrás metido, Diggith- la miré tratando de sacarle algo más de información, aunque fue en vano -Sabes, te voy a ayudar, pero debes de saber qué no podrás ocultarlo por siempre, ya que el tiempo irá pasando y esa criatura crecerá.

-Ya lo sé- suspiró -Al menos entraremos a Hogwarts y podré ocultarlo hasta que sepa que hacer.

-Como sea Dig, pero insisto en que el chico debe saberlo- dije, antes de salir de la habitación y encontrarme con Maddie.

-Chicas bajen, vamos a empezar el juego- avisó con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de salir corriendo.

-Tú te quedas sentada con los pavos reales, no puedes jugar en tu estado- manifesté con seriedad, comenzando el recorrido hacia el jardín.

Aún no podía digerir todo lo que Diggith acaba de contarme, dije que la ayudaría y claro que lo haría pues le tenía un gran aprecio, pero el problema más grande era saber cómo hacerlo, ya que no podíamos decirles a nuestros tíos que mi prima de dieciséis años iba a ser madre… Ser madre, ¡Por Salazar! Nunca antes se me había pasado por la cabeza algo como eso.

-¿Estás bien?- escuché al salir de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- pregunté torpemente, sintiéndome estúpida.

-Te pregunté si estás bien, estabas con la mirada perdida- repitió la chica amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Sí, supongo que sí estoy bien- respondí, tratando de recordar quien era la chica, había visto un montón de veces su pelirrojo cabello pero no sabía con exactitud quien era.

-Soy Lily Luna- se presentó, tendiéndome su mano -Supongo que no recordabas quien era.

-Eres Lilu, la hermanita de Potter- recordé, estrechando su mano -Ahora te recuerdo, él me había hablado sobre ti.

-¿Lo hizo?- preguntó sorprendida con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Potter con las mejillas sonrojadas, cosa que me sorprendió pues nunca lo había visto apenado.

-Le hablaste sobre mí, Al, que lindo eres- dijo, mientras pellizcaba fuertemente sus mejillas dejándolas más rojas de lo que estaban.

-Scorp y Rose te están esperando, Lilu- manifestó, soltándose de su agarre con incomodidad.

-No te salvarás tan fácil, Al- anunció antes de salir corriendo, haciéndome reír.

-Te ves linda riendo, deberías hacerlo más a menudo- mencionó, mientras me miraba -No me escribiste.

-¿Por qué debía hacerlo?- dije, comenzando a caminar con él siguiéndome.

-¿Por qué no respondiste mis cartas?

-No suelo escribirle a las personas.

-Pero lo prometiste.

-No lo hice- bufé.

-Quería saber cómo estabas.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mí?- pregunté, levantando una ceja.

-Desde siempre- respondió, tomando mí brazo para detenerme -Pero que tú no quieras verlo es otro asunto.

Estaba enfadado, podía notarlo perfectamente en sus ojos y no lo culpaba, sé que le había prometido responder sus cartas pero no supe cómo responderlas, sabía que merecía unas disculpas pero tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Tú hermanita me cae bien- dije, observándola en su escoba mientras jugaban el partido -Juega bastante bien.

-Está en nuestras venas- sonrió de lado.

-Me presentaré en las audiciones de este año, aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas de quedar dentro- comenté.

-No sabía que te gustaba el Quidditch- se sorprendió.

-Ahora puedes darte cuenta que no sabes todo sobre mí como lo decías.

-Nunca dije que lo supiera todo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué insistes en buscarme?- pregunté, posando mis ojos miel en los suyos.

-Porque mantengo en pie lo que dije hace años.

-¿Cómo puedes pegarte de eso? Éramos unos niños, fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo si cumplo mis promesas.

No sé por qué, pero sus palabras me habían dolido, mucho más de lo que yo hubiese pensado que lo harían.

-¡Está bien! lo lamento, ¿sí?- exclamé con desespero, la conciencia me estaba matando junto con Potter.

-Acepto tus disculpas- sonrió complacido -Me interesas y creo que es tiempo de que lo sepas.

-No podemos ser amigos.

-Nunca dije que me interesara tu amistad- confesó antes de irse, dejándome completamente helada.


End file.
